Nouvelle vie après la mort
by Keyra Chan
Summary: Lors de la bataille finale, Voldemort meurt de la main d'Harry Potter. Mais un soir,la sinistre et immortelle fée Morgane ressuscite le mage noir et lui accorde une faveur : vivre dans un monde de ténèbres qui aurait pu être le sien. HP/TJ
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous l'avait promi, il est arrivé : un HP/TJ ^^ bonne lecture**

**Prologue **Fin de la guerre… ou pas ?

- Avada kedavra !

Pour la deuxième fois de son existence, Tom Jedusor, actuel mage noir, plus couramment appelé Lord Voldemort, regardait ce faisceau de lumière verte se diriger vers lui sans qu'il ne puisse le contrer… encore.

La bataille finale était arrivée. Après avoir contrôlé à sa guise le monde sorcier pendant près de neuf mois, il n'avait eu de cesse de retrouver le garçon aux cheveux indomptables et aux yeux couleur d'émeraude qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis trop longtemps. Il avait lancé à ses trousses ses meilleurs Mangemorts, ordonné à Nagini de trouver où il se cachait… mais en vain. Et puis, à sa grande fureur, il apprit une nouvelle des plus terrifiantes : son ennemi cherchait les Horcruxes, il connaissait son point faible, il avait trouvé le moyen de briser son immortalité.

Pour finir, le combat décisif avait débuté : il avait ordonné à Potter de se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite s'il ne voulait pas voir ses proches disparaître, celui ci avait obéi. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand il vit le garçon tombé de sa main, enfin il allait régner sans crainte.

Son vœu ne fut pas exaucé, le survivant s'était relevé plus fort que jamais, comme si la mort lui avait refusé une seconde fois les portes de son royaume. Et maintenant, il revoyait encore sa vie défiler en une poignée de secondes.

Le sort l'avait touché, il n'avait plus d'Horcruxes.

Il sentait son corps se glacer, ses muscles l'abandonner.

Potter le regardait avec pitié, haine et mépris.

Il se mourrait.

Il avait perdu.

Cette fois, il n'aurait plus d'échappatoire.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée.

* * *

Les jours se succédèrent dans une euphorie sans limite. On fêtait la fin de la guerre, on festoyait la victoire d'Harry Potter, on célébrait la mort d'un tyran.

Les familles pleuraient et enterraient leurs morts.

Tom Jedusor fut mis en terre par un croquemort alcoolique et à moitié sourd. Il inhuma le mage noir dans un coin perdu de l'Angleterre, là où personne ne viendrait un jour se recueillir.

Sur la stèle de pierre qui recouvrait son cadavre, on pouvait lire ces mots :

Tom Elvis Jedusor,

Lord Voldemort.

31 décembre 1926- 2 mai 1998

Cherchant l'immortalité, il ne trouva que la mort.

Puisse Merlin accordé un peu de pitié à sa folie.

Mais qui espérait vraiment ces mots ? Voldemort n'était qu'un meurtrier, un assassin, et tous souhaitaient qu'il pourrisse dans un enfer dont il ne sortirait jamais.

Et pourtant…

Six jours après l'éclatante victoire de la lumière, une femme portant une fine robe de laine noire où on pouvait deviner des formes harmonieuses, à la chevelure sombre et bouclée, et aux yeux de braise, s'arrêta devant le caveau et le regarda… longtemps, caressant la pierre froide de ses petites mains comme on caressait un amant pendant l'amour.

Elle souriait, elle était heureuse, et souhaitait voir son rêve se réaliser. Mais pour qu'il soit exaucé, il fallait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres renaisse.

Six jours s'était déjà écoulés. A minuit, l'âme du défunt commencerait son voyage vers un au delà inconnu des vivants. Il ne fallait pas que ça arrive. Il était grand temps d'agir.

Sans attendre une minute de plus, la jeune femme brisa d'un sort, et sans baguette, la lourde dalle de marbre. Elle défonça sans aucun remord le bois verni du cercueil et put enfin voir la peau froide et grisâtre de son champion.

Passant sa langue humide sur le contour de ses lèvres, la femme se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant fit de sa répulsion et de l'odeur de la décomposition qui avait déjà entrepris d'attaquer l'épiderme sans vie.

Quand elle s'arrêta, une brume verdâtre entoura la dépouille et se glissa à l'intérieur.

Le processus était entamé, et l'âme de Jedusor n'eut pas la chance de finir son exil dans un lieu qui lui était désormais approprié, au contraire, elle revint dans sa prison de chair, pour le plus grand bonheur de la coupable.

* * *

Tom se sentait apaisé, calme, serein. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, juste une paix profonde, langoureuse et tentatrice. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, aussi faible qu'un nouveau né, il se laissait bercer.

Une chaleur humaine vint se coller à lui, l'entourant, le rassurant, le cajolant. Une voix de femme, douce et maternelle, lui fredonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une berceuse pourtant il n'en reconnut pas la langue.

Puis la voix se fit moins chantante, plus grave, plus solennelle. Elle lui donnait un ordre, celui de revenir. Pendant un instant, il hésita à obéir mais il fini par s'exécuter.

Il revint… et ce fut une explosion de douleur et de souffrance innommable.

Son corps le brulait, ses pensées étaient assaillies de souvenirs tristes, noirs et solitaires. Il souffrait de corps comme de l'esprit.

Il voulut, pendant un instant, repartir vers ce lieu de paix mais on le retenait sans pitié. Il criait, suppliait, pleurait en vain.

Enfin, tout aussi brusquement, la douleur cessa brutalement.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fit repartir ses poumons, des odeurs d'herbes et de plantes se mélangèrent à ses narines, et des petits bruits réactivaient son ouïe. Son corps revivait, son cerveau assimilant des choses qu'il n'avait plus ressenties depuis la nuit de sa mort.

Tom Elvis Jedusor venait de renaitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous. Le chapitre 40 de "Afin que les tenèbres raignent" est bientôt achevé. Il sera donc posté Samedi au plus tard. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous ^^**

**Chapitre 1** Je te donne une nouvelle vie afin de satisfaire mon caprice.

Tom Elvis Jedusor posa son tout premier regard de ressuscité sur le visage de cette femme envoûtante et aussi belle que possible. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore vivant mais il savait qu'il le devait par le miracle de cette époustouflante beauté. Dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il leva son bras endolori sur la joue tiède qui s'offrait et demanda d'une voix rauque et enrouée :

- Pourquoi ?

C'était un mot simple, banal, mais elle avait une importance presque vitale pour l'Héritier de Serpentard. Il voulait savoir, comprendre, se moquant de connaitre le nom de cet ange ou de cette diablesse qui l'avait tiré du royaume de la mort. Celle-ci se mit à sourire, un doux sourire réconfortant et apaisant.

- Parce que ta mort m'était bien trop insupportable. Cela fait des années que je t'observe et contemple ton œuvre. Je t'ai vu naître, grandir, évoluer, accomplir ton destin et mourir. Pendant plus de 70 ans, je n'ai jamais posé mon regard sur un autre que toi et jamais je n'ai eu à le regretter. Pour moi qui aime et se dévoue pour les ténèbres et le chaos, ton existence est un atout précieux, mon adorable champion.

- Champion ?

- Oui, mon champion, mon si cher et adorable champion. Mon beau chevalier des ténèbres, nul sorcier n'est jamais parvenu à semer le désespoir autant que toi, et je t'ai admiré pour ça. Tu es allé si loin pour éloigner la mort et gouverner, ta vie m'a apporté plus de divertissement et de bonheur que quiconque.

- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea-t-il tout en essayant d'assimiler les paroles de la brune.

- On m'a donné de nombreux nom : Morganna la belle, la prêtresse noir, la sœur du roi, la sorcière des ténèbres… mais je crois que tu me reconnaitras mieux sous le nom de Morgane la Fée.

- Morg… impossible ! s'exclama t'il de stupeur. Non, vous êtes… morte… depuis plus de 1000 ans !

- Vraiment ? ricana-t-elle. Que les hommes sont naïfs. Moi, mourir ? Moi l'immortelle, première sorcière ayant utilisé la magie noire ? Reine parmi les reines, disciple de Merlin, amante et sœur du Haut Roi, penses tu que la mort peut m'atteindre ? Certes je ne me présente plus devant vos yeux mais pourtant je suis et resterai toujours à vos côtés… éternellement.

Le lord noir ne sut que dire. Etait ce vraiment la vérité ? Mais qui d'autre, hormis une sorcière aussi vieille mais au physique toujours jeune et dont les connaissances étaient aussi vastes que le monde, aurait pu accomplir le miracle de le faire revenir de l'au delà ? Peut être Merlin si celui-ci était, comme sa rivale, toujours en vie.

- Passons ces légers détails, mon champion. Tu es intelligent, tu dois bien te douter que je t'ai fait revenir pour une bonne raison.

- Oh, alors il y a un prix à payer pour cette renaissance ? interrogea l'homme à tête de serpent avec sarcasme, qui tentait tant bien que mal de sortir de son cercueil.

- Un prix ? je ne dirais pas vraiment ça. Vois tu, il y a longtemps de cela, j'ai fait une promesse à un chevalier qui servait loyalement ma cause : celle de récompenser les sorciers qui ont guidé leur monde vers la souffrance en leur accordant une ultime faveur.

- Une faveur ? voila qui devient intéressant. Dites m'en plus, ma dame.

- Je savais que j'allais attiser ta curiosité, gloussa t'elle en l'aidant enfin à sortir. Normalement, je devais te rencontrer plus tôt que cela, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ce jeune Potter face de toi un cadavre.

Potter ? Ce nom réveilla de douloureux souvenir, rejaillissant une haine profonde envers ce morveux qui l'avait une fois de plus défié et vaincu. Dans un grognement de colère, le corps frémissant de rage, il se redressa avec le peu de force qu'il avait récupéré et se mit déjà en quête d'un nouveau plan pour exécuter sa vengeance. Il n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion car Morgane le retint fortement par le bras.

- Ou comptes-tu aller ? Je n'ai pas fini de discuter avec toi, mon beau.

- Lâchez-moi ! cria-t-il en cherchant à se dégager. Potter doit payer ! Il m'a encore humilié ! Il doit mourir, et tous ces traitres qui l'ont suivi aussi ! Ils doivent tous goûter à ma fureur !

- Apaise ta colère, elle n'a plus de raison d'être, à présent. Tout est terminé.

- Non ! Rien n'est terminé, au contraire ça ne fait que commencer ! Je ne me laisserai pas vaincre si facilement ! Je ne le permettrai pas!

- Maitrise-toi, je déteste le braillement des hommes ! gronda la jeune femme en lui serrant plus fortement le bras.

- Allez-vous me lâcher, par Salazar ! laissez-moi ou je vous tue…toute ancienne que vous soyez !

- JE T'AI DIT DE TE CALMER ET C'EST UN ORDRE !

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, Tom Jedusor sentit son corps se recouvrir lentement de glace, bloquant et frigorifiant douloureusement ses muscles récemment actifs, lui donnant une étrange sensation de brûlure… cependant ce n'était rien comparé au courroux de la célèbre sorcière : une aura noire se dégageait d'elle, aussi terrifiante et agressive que n'importe quelle magie une aura meurtrière qui donnait l'impression de tuer quiconque s'en approcherait. Tom en perdit toute rancœur, à la fois perplexe, envieux, et même inquiet de cette force qui menaçait de l'abattre. Jamais Voldemort n'avait eu peur de qui que se soit mais cette femme l'effrayait vraiment, lui donnant l'impression de n'être qu'un novice…un être inférieur.

- Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? siffla-t-elle de mépris. As-tu oublié à qui tu devais ta nouvelle existence ! Si je t'ai donné la vie, je peux aussi te la reprendre. Est-ce bien clair ? REPONDS !

- Oui, je… j'ai compris, déclara t'il d'une voix blanche.

- Bien.

D'une main, elle annula le sort de glace et Tom put reprendre le contrôle de ses jambes, mais celle-ci ne le soutint pas et il s'écroula, n'ayant même pas conscience que ses membres tremblaient, l'esprit encore en déroute.

- D'habitude, je déteste l'insolence mais je me sens d'humeur généreuse ce soir, je laisse donc passer pour cette fois. Tu as de la chance.

L'ancien Mage Noir préféra ne rien répondre, ne voulant pas attiser l'humeur de l'envoutante brune.

- Revenons à nos gobelins, déclara t'elle en reprenant une voix joyeuse. Comme je te l'ai annoncé, tu as le droit à une faveur, une seule. Elle sera pour toi un nouveau départ, un recommencement. J'ignore si elle te plaira, il ne tient qu'à toi d'en décider. Sache cependant qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible, et lorsque la mort te fauchera encore, je ne reviendrai pas te tirer de son influence. Je te conseille donc de profiter au maximum de ce petit cadeau.

- Justement, quel est il ? interrogea le concerné, intrigué.

- As-tu déjà entendu parler des mondes parallèles ?

- Vaguement. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'une multitude de mondes différents qui se reflètent à notre réalité.

- C'est très résumé mais c'est ça. Les mondes parallèles sont des fourmillements de reproduction de l'histoire. Pour faire simple, il existe des univers tellement proches de celui-ci qu'on pourrait croire qu'il est le notre, la seule différence réside dans les choix que nous faisons. Prenons un exemple : dans cet univers, Gellert Grindelwald est mort, tué par Albus Dumbledore. Dans un monde parallèle, Grindelwald est vivant parce que son ancien amant a décidé de le suivre. Deux choix différents égalent deux mondes différents. Saisis tu le principe ?

- Oui, répondit-il, fasciné par cette leçon. En somme, nous influençons l'histoire et nous en créons d'autre.

- Tu as tout compris, mon champion. Et c'est là que tu interviens.

- Comment ça ?

- Grace à ma magie, il m'est possible de voyager de monde en monde, et j'ai découvert récemment que l'un d'eux se révélait désespérément ennuyeux. Alors, pour me divertir à nouveau, tu vas t'y rendre et t'y amuser. Je suis sûre que tu vas beaucoup t'y plaire.

- Pardon ! Mais… mais ma place est ici ! Je suis né dans ce monde ! Je n'ai aucune envie de partir ! J'ai une vengeance à achever !

- Ton destin en ce monde est accompli. Tu n'y as plus ta place. Tu y es mort, inéluctablement mort. Tu as perdu, fais toi à cette raison.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet ! protesta-t-il. Je ne peux pas partir pour la seule et bonne raison de vous divertir !

- Pourquoi pas ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je te donne une chance de commencer une toute nouvelle destinée, en contrepartie, je ne ferai que t'observer de loin. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'enfermai en cage.

- Au contraire, ça me donne l'impression de n'être qu'un…cobaye !

- Attention ! prévint-elle aussitôt. Ne recommences pas à te mettre en colère !

- Je…

- Ecoutes moi jusqu'au bout. Le monde dans lequel je t'envoie n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Il va t'apporter une chance.

- Quelle chance ?

- Celle de vivre dans un monde de ténèbres qui aurait pu être le tien.

- … je ne comprends pas.

- Tu verras en arrivant sur place. Apprends seulement que ta destination sera plus plaisante que tu ne le crois. Tu vas être surpris, oh oui, très surpris. Tu croiseras des sorciers qui te sembleront familiers mais qui seront malgré tout très différents. Et je gage que d'ici quelques semaines, tu me remercieras.

- J'en doute.

- Tu verras, plaida t'elle avec un sourire.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Tom savait que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, il n'aurait jamais gain de cause. Morgane la Fée semblait aussi borné que lui, en plus d'être dangereuse, et il avait sincèrement hâte de la voir partir. Elle le mettait mal à l'aise, et il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? grommela-t-il.

- Bien sûr que si, on a toujours le choix: soit tu acceptes, soit tu retournes dans l'au-delà. Choisis.

- Je n'appelle pas ça un choix, ricana t'il. Plutôt une menace.

- Nommes ça comme tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est ta vie, après tout.

- Très bien, j'accepte cette … faveur.

- Tu as fais le bon choix. Tu ne le regretteras pas, je t'en fais la promesse. Que ne ferais- je pas pour le plaisir de mes inestimable champions.

- J'aurais aimé, malgré tout, tuer Potter. Je désirai le voir souffrir et l'obliger à me supplier de l'achever. Cette échec va me laisser un souvenir amer, avoua t'il à regret.

- Si ça peut te consoler, sache que dans 63 ans, jour pour jour, une jeune fille du nom d'Aline Potter reprendra ton flambeau et exécutera ta vengeance. Elle tuera son grand père, Harry Potter le survivant, et régnera en maître sur l'Angleterre pendant près de 100 ans.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda Voldemort, agréablement surpris.

- Oh que non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Dommage que je ne serai pas là pour assister à ce plaisant spectacle.

- Crois-moi, un spectacle bien plus intéressant t'attend.

- Quand partirai-je ?

- D'une minute à l'autre, mais j'ai encore un ou deux détails à régler avant.

Brusquement, celle-ci se précipita sur le torse de l'ancien mage noir et l'embrassa de nouveau, prenant bien soin de l'emprisonner de ses bras afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Déconcerté par ce baiser sauvage et volé, Tom voulu se dégager d'elle, un peu répugné par cet acte qu'il jugeait dégradant cependant des picotements désagréables se propageant progressivement en lui le contraint à se tenir immobile et attendre, de la magie semblait en œuvre. Satisfaite, la dame de l'ancien temps finit par le délivrer, les yeux brillants d'une joie perverse.

- Voila qui est mieux. Je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser partir avec un aussi horrible aspect. Les héros de l'obscurité se doivent d'être puissants mais aussi à leur avantage.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ? s'exclama-t-il, craignant les brusques caprices de la sorcière.

- Vois plutôt, dit-elle en invoquant un miroir.

Voldemort plongea son regard dans le reflet du psyché et ne parvint pas à retenir un hoquet de stupeur qui sortit traitreusement de sa gorge. Il avait retrouvé son ancienne physionomie : il n'avait plus une tête plate et pâle, ni un nez quasi inexistant. Il avait retrouvé les traits réguliers de son visage, un nez fin et droit, une bouche purpurine, des pommettes plus rosées, et des yeux amandés. Seule la couleur de ses iris avait gardé une teinte carmine où des nuances de noir pigmentaient quelques peu. Sa chevelure noire, mi longue et ordonnée, regarnissait son crane autrefois chauve. Son corps squelettique avait fait place à une carrure d'homme suffisamment musclé, et ses mains osseuses avaient repris un peu plus de chair.

Salazar tout puissant, qu'il était bon de retrouver sa beauté d'autrefois, elle lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus vivant.

- Avoues que tu es bien mieux ainsi mais quel dommage que je ne puisse être la première à goûter cette chair si tentante, souffla la faiseuse de miracle en poussant un soupir de désespoir.

- Je prends cela comme un compliment, déclara le concerné sur un ton suffisant.

- Un dernier détail dont je dois te faire part : dans l'univers où je t'envoi se trouve un garçon qui, depuis des mois, ne cesse de prier ma miséricorde. Je compte répondre à son appel grâce à ta présence, ainsi je fais une pierre deux coups, comme disent les moldus. Je te conseille vivement de le retrouver, il saura t'aider et te guider.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'aide ! répliqua t'il avec mépris.

- Heureusement qu'il y a un début à tout. Assez bavardé, il est maintenant l'heure que tu partes. Je te souhaite bonne chance, tu en auras bien besoin dans les jours à venir. Oh oui, vraiment besoin.

Sans plus d'explication, elle fit apparaître un pentacle de lumière au pied de Tom Jedusor et celui-ci disparut dans la seconde même, sans avoir le temps de réagir. Le voyage dura à peine une seconde, mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux montrait bien la différence entre les deux mondes : Il avait atterri à Londres, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Bâtiments, maisons, ponts, … tout n'était plus qu'un ramassis de ruine. Tom eut la désagréable impression d'être à nouveau en pleine guerre mondiale, et il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre âme qui vive.

- Merlin, ou est ce que j'ai encore bien pu tomber ?

(à suivre...)

* * *

Je remercie sincerement **Fanny-kun, anonymate, choupi (ravie que cette fic te plaise également ^^ elle sera longue et avec du lemon promi), Stormtrooper (toujours là pour me soutenir ^^) luffynette (également une habituelle revieweuse ^^) Dragonha (qui aiment toujours les Tom/Harry ^^ et que je remercie aussi pour ces agreables review)mikamic, titem-bm (merci pour tes habituelles reviews) darkmoonlady, sati-san, et 77 hildegard **pour leurs commentaires et encouragements !

Merci à tous !


	3. Chapter 3

**Un petit mot avant de vous laisser lire, le chapitre 40 de "Afin que les ténèbres régnent" prevu pour Samedi dernier n'a pas pu être publié et ne le sera pas avant vendredi prochain pour cause de probleme personel. Je publie donc la suite de Nouvelle vie aprés la mort pour vous faire patienter. Merci et désolé pour le retard ^^**

**Chapitre 2** L'Assemblée de Peredur.

Tom avançait prudemment parmi l'amas de ruine gigantesque, cherchant dans les décombres un indice quelconque qui pourrait le renseigner sur ce nouveau monde. Ayant grandi pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldu, il avait déjà vu des bâtiments se faisant bombarder et, à chaque fois, on pouvait reconnaître les débris d'obus allemands, signe de passages aériens de l'ennemi, mais dans ces vestiges d'anciennes maisons, il n'y en avait aucun. C'était au moins la preuve qu'il n'avait pas fait, en plus, un brusque retour dans le passé.

Au loin, il avait reconnu le Big Ben qui tenait encore debout malgré son état désastreux, ainsi que le Palais de Westminster à moitié détruit**. **Dans la tamise s'écoulait une sorte d'eau boueuse et vaseuse où des débris se laissaient emporter, et l'odeur qui en dégageait révulsait quiconque voulait s'en approcher.

L'Héritier de Serpentard se demanda ce qui avait bien pu réduire la grande cité d'Angleterre en une immense étendue dévastée. Ce spectacle le laissait sans voix et ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Fatigué par le voyage et les recherches, il décida de faire une pause, et se cala parmi les débris d'une ancienne maison de bois. Déterminé, il se promit cependant de résoudre le mystère de cet univers dans les jours prochains, quitte à marcher des heures s'il le fallait. C'était désormais son unique but.

* * *

A des kilomètres de là, un adolescent, installé sur le balcon d'un vieux château, contemplait la nuit étoilée, une rose rouge entre les mains et marmonnant bassement une suite de paroles interminables. Depuis des semaines, il ne cessait de répéter ce rituel, dormant peu et le laissant de plus en plus fatigué.

- Morgane, Déesse du mal et des Ténèbres, Reine parmi les reines, je te supplie d'entendre mon appel. Aides-moi et réalises mon souhait le plus cher. Eveilles toi et accorde ta bénédiction à ton serviteur.

Puis il tendit la rose vers le ciel et, d'un sort, l'embrasa.

- Morgane, Déesse du mal et des Ténèbres, Reine parmi les reines, je te supplie d'entendre mon appel. Aides-moi et réalises mon souhait le plus cher. Eveilles toi et accordes ta bénédiction à ton serviteur.

Il répéta ses mots encore et encore, laissant la rose se consumer peu à peu. Quand il n'en resta que des cendres, le jeune garçon pria une dernière fois et se tut enfin. Il se laissa bercer par les petits bruits extérieurs, faisant fit du bruit qu'il entendait derrière lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit un animal monter lentement sur lui qu'il décida enfin à quitter ses pensées.

- Nagini, tu as fini de chasser ? demanda le mystérieux garçon

_- __J'en reviens à l'insssstant, et toi, tu priais encooorrrre ?_

- Il ne me reste plus que cela désormais. Le solstice d'été approche, il ne reste plus que trois jours.

- _Trois joursss, c'est peu pour les humainsss. Que vas-tu faire si rien ne se passssse ?_

- Que veux tu que je fasse ? Ces trois jours scelleront mon destin, de toute façon. J'ai fait un pari et je le tiendrai jusqu'au bout, quelque soit le résultat.

_- __D_ans trois jours, tes mensssssssonges prendront peut être fin, je me demande sssssiiiiiii tu va mourir, siffla le serpent avec sarcasme.

- Si je tombe, tu seras entrainé avec moi, stupide serpent, alors cesse de t'amuser.

_- Mais contrairement à toi, je sssaurai passer inaperççççççu._

- Fais attention, gronda le garçon, je pourrais me servir de ces trois derniers jours pour te transformer en sac à potion, alors un peu de respect !

Pour toute réponse, le serpent émit un sifflement d'indignation et quitta le corps où il s'était accrochet afin de quitter la pièce, n'ayant aucune envie de voir son maitre mettre ses menaces à exécution. De nouveau seul, l'adolescent poussa un soupir et quitta son balcon pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus désormais, les dés étaient jetés. Son destin était entre les mains de la chance et du hasard.

* * *

Lorsque l'aube pointa l'horizon, Tom était déjà debout, aux aguets, l'estomac vide et affamé. A croire que renaitre pouvait donner faim. Il avait déjà entamé une bonne heure de marche et ne désespérait pas de quitter ce Londres devenu déprimant et trop calme. Il avait bien tenté de transplaner mais ses réserves magiques n'étaient pas revenues à leur maximum, il devait donc ce contenter de ses pieds pour sortir. Pour une fois, il en vint à regretter les balais magiques. En entrant dans quelque vieux magasin, il trouva des aliments malheureusement périmé depuis longtemps ainsi que des boites de conserve rouillées, n'ayant aucune envie d'être malade, et n'étant pas encore tombé aussi bas, il se refusa de toucher à quoi que ce soit. Il poursuivit donc sa route, bifurquant de temps en temps sur certaines boutiques, puis il parvint enfin à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant : la maison d'impression « The Times », la célèbre presse moldu, là il pourrait peut être enfin trouver des renseignements utiles.

Avec prudence, il se mit à gravir un escalier de fer miraculeusement intact et entra dans certaines pièces au mobilier brulé Ce n'est qu'après avoir franchit le 3ème étage qu'il dénicha enfin son bonheur : un journal jauni. Il enleva la poussière qui se trouvait dessus et se mit à lire :

_**THE TIMES**_

_Samedi__, Mars 23 1991 __Londres_

_**UNE NOUVELLE GUERRE EST EN MARCHE**_

_L'EXPANSION DE LA SORCELLERIE BAT SON PLEIN, _

_LE PREMIER MINISTRE RECLAME DES MESURES SEVERES_

_53 ans après le retour de la sorcellerie, chose que l'on pensait un mythe, le Premier Ministre, Richard Wymark, juge l'accroissement de la magie trop importante et la qualifie d'hérésie et satanique._

_Le retour de l'inquisition ?_

_Après la chute du sorcier prénommé Gellert Grindelwald, il y a vingt ans, de sinistre mémoire, son successeur, Lord Voldemort, sorcier assassin et sanguinaire, a annoncé hier soir la reprise de l'esclavage sur les gens dit Moldu (thermes qualifiant des personnes dénuée de pouvoirs magiques). Outré, notre Premier Ministre a déclaré « qu'il ne laisserait imposer plus longtemps la tyrannie et l'oppression d'un peuple anormal et terrifiant»._

_Le Parlement a voté, ce matin même, la mise à mort de sorciers mettant la vie de millions d'habitants en danger. L'armée est désormais réquisitionnée et libre d'arrêter des éventuels suspect utilisant leur pouvoir démoniaque. _

_Un tribunal spécial sera mis en place afin de juger la remise en liberté ou l'arrestation, voir une condamnation à mort, de magiciens considérés comme dangereux. _

_Jusqu'ou ira cette décision ?_

_Discours du Ministre, page 2_

_La construction du nouveau Tribunal, page 4_

_L'avis des Londoniens, page 10_

Etonné n'était pas un mot assez fort pour désigner l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tom Jedusor après avoir lu l'article.

Le monde Moldu connaissait l'existence du monde sorcier depuis plus 50 ans ! Gellert Grindelwald avait donc réussi son plan ? Si oui, Dumbledore était il mort ou avait il laissé son ancien amant prendre le pouvoir ? Une nouvelle guerre visant Sorcier et Moldu ? Etait ce pour cette raison que Londres était dans un si piteux état ? Et cette histoire d'esclavage Moldu était elle devenu réalité ? Qui avait gagné cette guerre finalement ? Et le Voldemort de ce monde ci, qu'était il devenu ?

Frustré et joyeux à la fois, il se mit à la recherche d'autres articles mais aucun ne dépassait la date 23 Mars 1993. Bien obligé de redescendre, il laissa libre cours à ses réflexions.

Ce monde et le sien étaient très différents, autant par l'histoire que le reste. En y repensant, y avait il également une prophétie concernant son double et un éventuel Harry Potter ? Celui-ci avait il d'ailleurs existé ? Ou alors le mage noir de ce monde était il parvenu à le tuer ?

Merlin, tant de questions sans réponse, c'était agaçant au plus haut point ! Et puis il était un peu jaloux de ce jumeau qui avait réussi là ou lui-même avait échoué.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Tom reprit sa route sans tarder, pressé d'en découvrir un peu plus, mais en passant un vieux quartier, il s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'épiait. Sans attendre, il mit la main dans la manche de sa robe et voulut prendre sa baguette… sa baguette ? Salazar Tout Puissant, ou était elle ! Il fouilla, tâtonna partout mais sans résultat. Il n'avait plus de baguette ! En plus d'être coincé dans un autre univers, il se trouvait désormais sans arme, à la merci d'un ennemi potentiel ! Comment pourrait-il se défendre, ou simplement survivre, démuni de son bien le plus précieux ? Il aurait du y penser plus tôt, c'était évident qu'on ne l'enterrerait pas avec sa baguette, Potter avait dû la détruire peu après sa victoire ou l'avait conservé en guise de trophée. Bon sang, mais quel imbécile il faisait !

Oubliant la sensation d'espionnage qu'il avait ressenti un peu avant, il déversa sa colère en shootant certains débris, regrettant de ne plus pouvoir lancer quelques Doloris sur ses mangemorts.

Il se mit donc à la recherche d'élément essentiel et, malheureusement, moldu. Par un véritable coup de chance, il dénicha un magasin encore rempli de ses fournitures : il prit des allumettes, une lampe torche (après avoir compris à quoi ça servait), une couverture en laine, un vieux couteau de chasse et fourra le tout dans un sac de toile le moins abimé.

- Quelle déchéance ! Moi, Lord Voldemort, obligé de me comporter en moldus ! Jamais je ne pourrai me remettre d'une humiliation pareille ! grogna-t-il.

Désormais mieux équipé, il ne s'attarda plus d'avantage, l'impression d'être observé était revenu brutalement et, sans la possibilité de jeter le moindre sortilège, il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Le couteau en main, il avançait de plus en plus rapidement, voulant éloigner au plus vite ce désagréable malaise, puis il se mit à courir. Au bout de 10 longues minutes, il dut cependant s'arrêter, complètement essoufflé. Le manque de sport et son repos forcé dans un cercueil n'avait pas du tout amélioré sa forme physique.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas vous échapper ! cingla une voix juste derrière lui.

Tom se retourna brutalement et vit un groupe de 7 à 8 hommes, armés de lames en tout genre, le regarder avec méfiance. Tous Moldus.

- Rare sont les inconnus ici. Qu'est ce que vous êtes ? Un être normal ?

- Tout dépend de ce que vous considérez comme normal, déclara Tom, méprisant.

- Les normaux, ce sont ceux qui n'ont pas pactisé avec le diable. Ce ne sont pas ces putains de sorciers !

L'Héritier de Serpentard dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour éviter une éventuelle confrontation. Il détestait les Moldus par-dessus tout, mais là c'était encore pire. Il aurait voulu les réduire en cendre pour cette insulte.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous êtes ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ! Mêlez vous de vos affaires et passez votre chemin ! répondit-il avec colère

- C'est un sorcier, j'en suis sûr ! Tuons-le !

- Calmes toi, Hans. N'oublie pas que l'Assemblée de Peredur a conclu un pacte avec l'Ordre du Phoenix.

L'Ordre du Phoenix ? Il avait bien entendu ? Ainsi, même ici, ce foutu Ordre existait, le comble serait que Dumbledore soit vivant.

- C'est quoi, l'Assemblée de Peredur ? demanda Tom à ses agresseurs en essayant de garder son calme.

Les hommes le regardaient avec étonnement, comme si il venait de dire une bêtise.

- Dieu ! s'exclama l'un d'eux. Et moi qui croyait qu'on était connu de toute l'Angleterre.

- L'Assemblée de Peredur est un groupe de gens normaux qui se rebelle à la domination du Prince.

- Du prince ? questionna Tom.

- Du Prince des Ténèbres ! cracha le plus nerveux. Ce sale morveux sorcier, c'est lui le chef de l'Angleterre maintenant. Il commande ses magiciens aux masques d'argent, les Mangemorts, et il a réduit la plupart des honnêtes gens en esclavages !

Ses mangemorts existaient aussi ? Merlin, quel soulagement ! pensait Tom. Mais qui était ce Prince des Ténèbres dont ils parlaient et qui commandait ses soldats ? Il voulut en savoir plus mais aucun des Moldus ne semblait vouloir le renseigner d'avantage.

- Assez discuté ! Tuons-le !

- Hans, l'Ordre du…

- On s'en fout ! Un sorcier en moins, c'est une vie sauvée chez les normaux ! Abattons-le !

Comprenant qu'il était en mauvais posture, Tom se résigna à utiliser la seule solution qui lui restait, s'il ne voulait pas faire un autre voyage dans l'au delà. Se concentrant sur le peu de magie qu'il avait récupéré aujourd'hui, il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et, sous les yeux mauvais des assaillants, il prit sa forme Animagus… il se changea en loup, un grand loup noir aux yeux couleur rubis.

- Je le savais ! C'est un hérétique ! Buttons-le !

Grognant de rage, la nature reprenant le dessus, le loup bondit et planta avec force ses crocs dans la gorge du premier. En un instant, il sentit rendre le dernier souffle de sa première victime et s'attaqua au deuxième, la gueule en sang. Prêts à riposter, les moldus parvinrent à faire reculer Voldemort de sa proie en abattant leurs armes. Profitant de leurs mauvaises coordinations, le loup attaqua de nouveau, jappant, mordant, tuant tout ce qui ce trouvait à sa portée. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée : survivre !

Hélas, sa brutal frénésie retomba quand un coup de feu retentit et qu'une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir au niveau de son flanc, le faisant japper de surprise. L'un des Moldu avait sorti un fusil de chasse et semblait bien déterminé à recommencer. Tom maudit son manque d'observation, il n'avait pas remarqué que cet être inférieur possédait ce genre d'arme.

Un deuxième coup parti et Tom ne l'évita que de justesse, il se mit donc à courir, ou plutôt à trottiner, son arrière train le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il analysa au mieux les faiblesses de son adversaire, cherchant une ouverture pour se venger, puis se jeta sur lui et arracha son bras sans remord. Déstabilisé, hurlant, le tireur ne vit pas la mort s'abattre sur lui. Tom contempla les trois dépouilles avec une satisfaction sauvage, mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas tuer les cinq autres sans écoper d'une blessure plus grave, voir mortelle.

Il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait vivre, il allait devoir abandonner le combat et prendre la fuite. Lui qui détestait la lâcheté par-dessus tout, n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se résigner.

Il se détourna et commença une folle course à travers le labyrinthe dévasté, essayant de prêter le moins d'attention possible à sa blessure qui le ralentissait considérablement, utilisant ses dernières forces pour semer ses adversaires. Il trotta sans regarder en arrière.

A bout de force, haletant, poussant de faibles gémissements, il parvint malgré tout à voir le bout de cet enfer Londonien, il sortit des décombres et s'engouffra dans un bois alentour. Se sentant désormais à l'abri, il s'autorisa à prendre une courte pause et reprit forme humaine, le corps tremblant, trempé de sueur et ensanglanté.

Puis la fatigue, la faim, et le trop plein d'émotion prirent le dessus : il s'écroula, inconscient, et laissa les ténèbres tentatrices l'emporter dans un léger coma.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur mais une sensation de plénitude. Il reposait dans un lit, dans une pièce blanche, calme et puant l'éther. Il était dans un hôpital. Sainte Mangouste ? C'était peu probable. Sa chambre était remplie d'objets médicaux moldu mais les potions qui se trouvaient près de lui, sur une table en plastique, étaient bel et bien sorcière, il les reconnut pour la plupart. Un étrange mélange entre la technologie et la magie.

- Ah, vous avez fini par reprendre connaissance, déclara une voix enjouée.

C'était un médicomage, portant les éternelles blouses blanches déprimantes, une baguette magique accrochée à sa ceinture.

- On peut dire que vous nous avez fait peur, ça fait deux jours que vous êtes inconscient. Nous avons pu extraire la balle et guérir la blessure qui se trouvait à votre cuisse, on peut même dire que vous êtes rétablie. En revanche, nous allons encore vous garder quelques heures, par mesure de précaution.

- Ou suis-je ? demanda le mage noir.

- A Sainte Mangouste.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas Sainte Mangouste, j'en suis sûr !

Un peu surpris, le médicomage reprit toutefois son sourire, semblant comprendre la situation.

- Oh, je vois, vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Je peux vous assurer que vous êtes bien à Saint Mangouste, enfin la nouvelle Sainte Mangouste. Vous avez surement du connaître l'ancienne.

- L'ancienne ?

- Oui, celle qui se trouvait près du Chemin de Travers, il y a plus de 7 ans, mais elle a été détruite maintenant.

- Et le chemin de Traverse ? demanda Tom, ahuri.

- Détruit aussi.

- Mais dans ce cas, ou sommes nous exactement ?

- Á Salazarius, la plus grande capitale sorcière du Royaume Uni.

(a suivre...)

* * *

Et voila les reponses à vos reviews:

Fanny kun : Et oui, Morganne n'est pas du genre à se laisser sa conduite même par Voldy ^^ Quand à savoir l'identité du garçon qui prie, ce sera pour le prochaine episode, un peu de patience

Dragonha : Voila j'espere que tu as eu suffisament d'action cette fois ^^ et c'est vrai que Morganne est un peu byzare mais le contraire serait ennuyeux, non ? sinon je suis contente que ca te plaise toujours autant ^^ a la prochaine

77hildegard : et vive les sorcier(e) diabolique, j'adore ça ^^ Merci pour ta review et a bientôt

Anonymate : la vision de bellatrix en Morganne ? hum c vrai ke sa colle plutôt bien, je n'y avais pas pensé ^^ en tt cas, poste ton lemon, j'adore les fic ke tu ecris (même si je laisse pas une review tt le temps, je lis tes fic sans retard ^^) bon courage et merci pour la review

Luffynette : Merci pour cette habituelle review ^^

Mikamic : merci de ta review et a bientôt ^^

Stormtrooper : eh eh, mystere sur l'identité du garçon qui prie ^^ si c vraiment harry, c sur que Tom va avoir du mal à se retenir de le tuer, la reponse au prochain chapitre ^^ et merci pour ton habituel review ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Oui je sais, je suis vraiment en retard, c'est impardonnable mais j'ai un alibi ^^ le soleil est trop beau pour que je reste enfermé trop longtemps devant mon ordi lol. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 3** Bienvenu à Salazarius.

Le soleil s'était levé, réchauffant de ses rayons, en cet été étouffant, la plupart de la ville de Salazarius. Le Prince des Ténèbres venait à peine de se réveiller et déjà il sentait l'odeur de la mort planer dans l'air. Une odeur repoussante, dérangeante… insupportable. Il l'avait senti des milliers de fois, dans des occasions différentes, mais à chaque fois, elle lui donnait des nausées.

- Il va y avoir une nouvelle bataille, prophétisa t'il.

Il se leva, délaissant les draps fins de soie, et exposa son corps presque nu et trempé de sueur à la fenêtre ouverte où une rare petite brise eut la grâce de le rafraichir quelque peu.

- Mon Prince, déclara une petite voix craintive derrière lui, vous devriez vous couvrir. Vous allez attraper froid.

Clara, la servante personnelle du garçon, d'origine Moldu et âgée d'à peine 20 ans, s'approcha avec prudence de l'adolescent, craignant sa mauvaise humeur et sa violence. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle était à son service et elle s'étonnait chaque jour d'être encore en vie. Le Prince lui faisait peur. Malgré son jeune âge, il passait régulièrement du caractère doux et complaisant à celui de brute épaisse et sanguinaire. Il suffisait d'une seconde d'inattention, d'une petite erreur, et ça devenait un drame.

- V… voulez vous que je prépare votre bain ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, signe que son jeune maitre était en pleine réflexion. Avec précaution, elle s'engouffra dans la grande salle de bain et commença à faire couler une eau tiède, mélangée à diverses huiles aux senteurs envoûtantes. Après s'être assurée que la serviette et le savon étaient bien en place, elle s'apprêta à sortir, mais elle fut brusquement arrêtée par l'apparition soudaine et l'air mauvais de celui qui la terrifiait. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait être punie.

- Clara, susurra t'il avec froideur. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je… J'ai préparé votre bain, mon Prince. Il est tiède et j'ai mis l'huile de lavande que vous aimez tant.

- Clara… vilaine fille, combien de fois dois je te le répéter ? Je prends toujours mon déjeuner avant de me laver. Ou sont mes toasts et mon thé ?

- Je… Je pensais que… comme c'est le Solstice d'été…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. L'adolescent la prit brutalement par la gorge et plongea sa tête dans la baignoire de marbre, la maintenant sous l'eau. Celle-ci se débattit mais la poigne hargneuse de son maitre l'empêcha de remonter et d'offrir à ses poumons l'air vital qui réclamait son dû. Trois minutes s'écoulèrent, trois minutes de peur et de souffrance. Quand le garçon releva enfin la tête de sa victime, il était trop tard. Clara venait de se noyer, assassinée par un maitre cruel mais dont jamais personne ne réclamerait vengeance et justice.

- … elle manquait d'exercice, remarqua t'il. Elle n'a pas réussi à survivre cette fois. Peut être devrais je en choisir une plus jeune… non, c'est inutile. A minuit, tout sera terminé.

Soupirant, le jeune Prince jeta le cadavre mouillé sur le sol et se déshabilla afin de laisser son corps profiter des bienfaits du liquide parfumé.

- Cette fête du Solstice d'été va être un tournant décisif de notre existence. La chute ou la renaissance ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai partie de l'histoire…

Il prit le savon et commença à se débarrasser de la moiteur de la nuit, n'épargnant aucun endroit ni un seul cheveu. Un Prince se devait d'être irréprochable. Pour finir, il se leva, prit la douce serviette de bain et s'enroula dedans, prenant soin au passage d'examiner son reflet dans la grande glace qui se trouvait prés de lui.

- Même s'il me reste peu de temps, je jure d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon rôle. Tu peux déjà préparer ta tombe, Grindelwald. Ce royaume est mien, j'en suis le Prince et je ne te laisserai pas le récupérer.

Résolu, déterminé, il convoqua d'une voix ferme un elfe de maison tout aussi terrifié que la défunte servante.

- Prépare mes plus beaux vêtements. C'est jours de fête, je dois être impeccable.

- S…souhaitez vous votre tunique de lin ou en coton ?

- Le coton. Le lin est trop froissable.

- Bien, mon Prince.

- Et débarrasse moi du corps, gronda t'il. Elle fait tache dans ce lieu d'hygiène et apporte mon petit déjeuner !

- Ce sera fait.

Puis il s'éclipsa dans un pop retentissant, laissant derrière lui le jeune meurtrier si sûr de son pouvoir.

- Ce sera pour ce soir.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était sortit de son coma, Tom Elvis Jedusor avait dû subir une batterie d'examen du Médicomage qui refusa tout net de le laisser sortir sans quelques vérifications, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : découvrir cette ville totalement sorcière et inexistante dans son propre monde.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous plaindre, Mr Jedusor. Vous attendrez vos résultats d'analyse et vous ne sortirez pas avant.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres ! Et ce n'est pas la peine que je patiente, je suis guéri !

- Ça c'est moi qui en déciderai. De toute façon, les Crépusculaires veulent vous voir, ils vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- Les quoi ?

- Les Crépusculaires, ce sont des sorciers qui veille au bon fonctionnement de la ville et qui sont en charge des plaintes contre les rebelles. Ils les traquent pour le compte du Prince.

- … est ce que par hasard ça n'aurait pas un lien avec les Aurors ?

- Malheureux ! Ne prononçez jamais ce mot ! Il est tabou, si on vous entendait on vous prendrait pour un rebelle. Mais, pour répondre à votre question, les Crépusculaires sont effectivement les successeurs des anciens Aurors.

_- Evidemment, les Aurors chassent les mages noirs et sont les représentants de la lumière. Les Crépusculaires sont l'inverse : ils traquent la lumière pour protéger les ténèbres. C'est bien pensé. _

A peine eut-il le temps de sortir de ses réflexions qu'un groupe d'hommes, portant des robes de couleur noir et des capes en tissu vert où était brodé un serpent d'argent, entrèrent dans sa chambre, un dossier en main.

- Mr Jedusor ? Je suis Pierrick Nettles, chef de la deuxième division des Crépusculaires. On m'a informé que vous avez été attaqué et sérieusement blessé par des rebelles. Je viens vous poser des questions sur cette attaque et prendre une déposition de plainte.

- Je vois.

Pendant deux heures qui semblèrent une éternité, l'ancien mage noir dut répéter, confirmer chaque partie de son attaque contre l'Assemblée de Peredur, décrire ses opposants jusqu'au moindre grain de beauté, et quand on lui demanda s'il voulait porter plainte contre ses opposants, il refusa tout net, jugeant qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour rendre justice.

- Parfait, déclara Pierrick. Avez-vous des questions sur d'éventuelles procédures ?

- Non, en revanche je suis étranger mentit il, et j'aimerais avoir des réponses sur ce pays. Par exemple, qu'est ce que l'Assemblée de Peredur ? et pourquoi ce sont ils alliés à l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer mais j'accepte de vous renseigner. Pour faire simple, l'Assemblée de Peredur est un rassemblement de rebelles Moldu, répondit-il. Ils se cachent dans les ruines et les souterrains de Londres, et utilisent leurs armes ainsi qu'une partie de leurs technologies pour s'opposer à nous. Ils ont déjà fait de nombreux morts parmi les sorciers et semblent prêt à tout pour reprendre le pouvoir. Pour ne rien arranger, ils ont passé un pacte de non agression et d'alliance envers l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ce groupe ci est composé de sorciers opposés à notre gouvernement et cherche à assassiner notre Prince pour imposer l'Ancien Régime.

- Qui est leur chef ? demanda Tom, qui craignait déjà la réponse.

- Richard Wymark du côté de l'Assemblée, un ancien ministre moldu, et Albus Dumbledore pour l'Ordre.

_- Je le savais ! Où que j'aille, le vieux fou continu à me pourrir la vie. Je suis maudit !_

- On soupçonne également Gellert Grindelwald de s'être allié à Dumbledore mais nous n'avons aucune preuve.

- Grindelwald ? Il est vivant !

- Hélas oui, peu après que notre ancien maître l'ait déchu de ses fonctions, il s'est évadé de son cachot par l'intermédiaire d'un complice. Il est maintenant sur la liste des sorciers à abattre.

- Vous avez dit ancien maitre ? De qui parlez-vous exactement ?

- Du défunt Seigneur Voldemort.

- Défunt ! Je suis… enfin Voldemort est mort ? _De mieux en mieux !_

- Oui, il a été tué par le Survivant l'année dernière et le Prince a pris sa place en tant que régent.

- Le Survivant ? _Après le vieux fou, Potter semble lui aussi vivant, au moins je pourrais exécuter ma vengeance,_ jubila t'il d'espoir.

- Ecoutez, je vais vous donner un conseil : menez une petite vie tranquille ou partez. Le Prince règne en maître absolu depuis un an, tous ceux qui s'opposent à lui seront immédiatement exécutés. Par ailleurs, la totalité des Mangemorts le suivent fidèlement depuis la mort de Voldemort. Alors soit vous adhérez soit vous quittez la ville dans les plus brefs délais.

Tom ne sut pas trop quoi penser de cette information. D'abord, savoir que son double était mort était une bonne chose, ça compliquait beaucoup moins ses chances de reprendre le pouvoir, par contre, le problème était ce fameux Prince : accepterait il de l'aider ? En plus, les Mangemorts semblaient lui obéir… Ou bien il devenait un ennemi du Prince ou ils s'associaient. Dans tout les cas, il devait absolument le rencontrer, réfléchir en fonction de ce qui se passerai, ensuite… il aviserait.

* * *

Installé derrière la fenêtre de son bureau, le jeune dirigeant de la communauté sorcière et moldu contemplait les magnifiques jardins qui se trouvaient devant lui. C'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il les contemplait et il voulait profiter pleinement du spectacle.

_- Ccccca va te manquer ? _

- Peut être, de toute façon, à minuit je serai mort.

_- Il te resssssste une journée._

- Insuffisant pour me sauver. A part un miracle, je ne vois pas comment me sortir de ce pétrin. Mais qu'importe, j'ai accompli ce que je voulais… ou presque. Je rejoindrai ce traitre de Voldemort en enfer.

- … _tes fidèles arrivent. Je les sssens monter._

- Je leur ai demandé de venir car j'ai des recommandations à leur faire.

En effet, quelques secondes après un frappement de porte lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés. Après leur avoir donné la permission, il vit ses six plus fidèles Mangemorts réunis. Les seuls à connaître son secret et en qui il faisait réellement confiance, ses favoris parmi les autres, eux qui avaient sacrifié leur temps et leur force pour exécuter ses désirs et le protéger : Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Croupton Jr, Alecto Carrow et Regulus Black. Ceux-ci se prosternèrent devant leur Prince et savaient déjà pourquoi ils étaient là.

- Relevez-vous. Les politesses ne sont plus de mise désormais.

- Avez-vous trouvé une solution, mon Prince ? demanda Lucius en s'exécutant avec les autres.

- Non Lucius. Ce soir sera la dernière nuit et la dernière fête que je passerai.

- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun espoir ? insista Alecto.

- Hormis un miracle, non. Cependant, je refuse de partir sans avoir donné à mes ennemis la leçon qu'ils méritent. Ce soir, je veux les voir détruits, réduits à néant, ou affalés dans mes cachots.

- Encore faut il qu'ils viennent, déclara Severus.

- Ils viendront. Je sais qu'ils seront là cette nuit, je fais confiance à mon instinct, il ne m'a jamais trompé. Ils ne manqueront pas d'attaquer pendant la fête du Solstice d'été. L'occasion est trop belle. Severus, tu sais quel est mon souhait le plus cher, si je venais à mourir avant, tu sais ce qu'il te restera à faire.

- Sur ma vie, mon petit Prince, je réaliserai ton souhait, affirma le maitre des potions.

- Petit Prince… voila un surnom qu'on ne m'avait pas donné depuis longtemps, ricana l'adolescent. Mais j'ai grandi maintenant, je ne suis plus un enfant. Maintenant, je peux enfin accepter de voir la mort en face. Qu'en penses-tu, Regulus ? Ai-je bien grandi ?

- Vous êtes majeur, et vous avez été plus fort et plus puissant que Voldemort.

- Oui, plus fort que notre défunt Maître, tué par cet abruti de Survivant.

- Mon petit Prince, susurra Bellatrix, me donnera l'occasion de m'occuper de cette _femme._

- Fais-toi plaisir, Bella. Mais ne l'a tue pas avant que j'en ai l'occasion. Après, elle sera toute à toi. Torture là, transforme là en esclave, fais en ce que tu veux, mais je veux qu'elle souffre avant de la voir croupir en enfer.

- Et le trône, mon Prince ? interrogea le fils Croupton.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de successeur, mais je pense qu'il te revient de droit, Lucius.

- C'est trop d'honneur, s'inclina bassement le concerné, ravi du choix de son maître.

- En revanche, tu dois me promettre, ici et maintenant, sur ta vie et ton honneur, devant témoin, que jamais tu ne révoqueras ce monde de ténèbres que mes prédécesseurs et moi-même avons créé. La lumière n'y a pas sa place. Jure le moi, Lucius.

- C'est une promesse, mon Prince. Je gouvernerai ce pays avec toute la sévérité et la gloire que vous y avez apporté.

- C'est bien, je te fais confiance. Comment se passe les préparatifs de la fête ?

- A merveille, déclara Alecto. Les Bulgares sont arrivés il y a une heure, ils n'attendent que vous.

- Ce sera également le dernier match de Quidditch que je regarderai, je veux qu'il soit parfait. Regulus, tu iras voir notre équipe afin de la « stimuler » un peu, je ne veux pas qu'on perde.

- Compris.

- Bella, tu assureras la sécurité pendant le match, prends le plus de Crépusculaires et de Mangemorts possible.

- Avec plaisir, je déteste le Quidditch.

- Lucius, tu pourras profiter du match avec ta famille, Alecto aussi. Severus et Barty, je vous veux à mes côtés.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Partez maintenant, et soyez devant le château à 21h précises, je vous attendrai.

Sur un dernier salut, ils obéirent et quittèrent la pièce afin de retourner à leur devoir.

_- Ccce sssera notre dernière conversssatttion, et ensssuite je te regarderai mourir. _

- Evites de me manger, j'aimerais avoir une tombe.

_- Dommage, tu aurais fait un excccellent repas._

Pour toute réponse, le Prince rigola de plus belle. Au moins, il se serait amusé durant son année de règne.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas possible, cette ville est un vrai labyrinthe ! Comment vais-je trouver le bureau d'état civil ?

Cela faisait une demi heure que l'Héritier de Serpentard était enfin sorti de Sainte Mangouste mais son calvaire n'était pas fini pour autant : n'ayant aucun papier sur lui, les Crépusculaires lui avaient vivement conseillé de se rendre au BECS (Bureau d'Etat Civile Sorcière) afin d'obtenir une carte d'identité, obligatoire pour se déplacer dans tout le Royaume Uni. Cette carte, en plus de renseigner l'identité de son porteur, permettait de distinguer la classe dont il faisait partie. D'après ce que Tom avait compris, il y en avait trois : La Haute, la Moyenne et la Basse classe.

La Haute Classe était l'élite mais aussi la moins nombreuse, elle ne comportait que des Sangs Purs ou des sorciers aux pouvoirs importants. Leurs membres étaient les plus favorisés et grimpaient plus facilement dans la société, en plus de bénéficier d'un respect important.

La Moyenne Classe était composée généralement de Sangs Mêlés ou de sorciers de faible pouvoir. Bien moins favorisée que la précédente, elle avait toutefois les moyens nécessaires pour s'en sortir et obtenir un train de vie assez confortable.

La Basse Classe, en revanche, ne bénéficiait d'aucun avantage, elle se faisait appeler la Classe Esclave et ce n'était pas par hasard : uniquement composée de Moldus, de Sang de Bourbe et de Cracmol, chaque membre ne devait porter que des vêtements gris et posséder autour du cou un collier noir. Le seul droit qu'on leur accordait était de travailler pour un Sang Mêlé ou un Sang Pur afin qu'ils obéissent à leurs moindres caprices. Les plus lotis devenaient serviteurs tandis que d'autres se prostituaient ou étaient vendus sur la Grande Place à bon prix. Si, par miracle, un sorcier venait à s'enticher d'eux, ils devenaient des Favoris et se faisaient entretenir par le dit sorcier en échange d'un éventuel descendant. L'enfant, en fonction de sa magie, avait ou non la chance d'entrer dans la Moyenne Classe.

Voila pourquoi il était important d'obtenir une carte, afin de distinguer votre valeur par votre naissance.

Dans ce dédale de rues pavées et de maisons en pur style victorien, Tom pouvait admirer les échoppes à la fois modernes et anciennes mais plutôt grandes des herboristes, des libraires, des armureries, des maisons de presse, des auberges, des restaurants, des apothicaires, des animaleries, des brocanteurs, des salons de thé, des boulangeries-pâtisseries, des boutiques de vêtements modernes (un mélange étonnant et pratique d'habit Moldu et Sorcière) ou plus classiques, de Quidditch, de marchand de chaudron, de papeterie, de farces et attrapes, d'agences de voyage (dont les publicités incitaient plutôt les courageux), de bijouteries… En revanche, il fut étonné de ne trouver aucun marchand de baguette magique ou de banque. Qu'étaient devenus Gringotts et Ollivander ? Chose étonnante également, on pouvait voir voler librement dans le ciel de nombreux sorciers sur leurs balais, ou voir des sortes de calèches tirées par des esclaves, quelques Magicobus, ou encore des chevaux transportant leurs propriétaires l'équitation semblait être revenue à la mode. Toutefois, il n'y avait plus de voiture ou d'autres mécaniques polluantes ou assourdissantes… Une véritable fusion d'époques. Un autre détail, qui ne lui échappa pas, fut les banderoles, les tracts, ou les cotillons de couleurs qui annonçaient la Fête du Solstice d'Eté.

Finalement, irrité et fatigué de marcher au hasard dans la capitale sorcière, il se résolut à demander son chemin à un groupe de Crépusculaires qui effectuait des rondes de surveillance.

- Le BECS se trouve dans la Rue des Administrations, ici vous êtes dans la Grande Avenue Marchande.

- Et où se trouve cette rue exactement ?

- Nathan va vous y conduire, grogna t'il en faisant signe à un jeune garçon du groupe d'approcher. Il vous renseignera et vous conduira où vous voudrez.

Puis ils repartirent, les laissant tout deux à leurs problèmes. Le dénommé Nathan entraîna l'Héritier de Serpentard tout en le renseignant.

- A Salazarius, il y a 4 rues principales : la Rue des Administrations, la Grande Avenue Marchande, le Boulevard Divertissant et l'Allée du Plaisir. Chacune d'entre elles regroupe une particularité.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- A l'Administration on trouve le Ministère, Gringotts, le marchand de baguette, le courrier postal, le BECS, la caserne des Crépusculaires, le quartier des affaires, le tribunal, la maison de la torture … tout ce qui est en relation avec la fonction publique en somme.

- Je vois. J'ai compris ce qu'était l'Avenue Marchande, mais que représentent les deux autres ?

- le Boulevard Divertissant assemble le stade de Quidditch, le Théâtre du Serpent, les musées, le Parc de la Gloire, le Zoo du Petit Jardin, le cinéma magique, l'Opéra de la Déesse, la Bibliothèque Royal… et l'Allée du Plaisir comporte le commerce d'esclaves et… comment dire ? les quartiers chauds…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, les Sex-shops, les cabarets de Strip-tease, les maisons de prostitution… inutile bien sûr de préciser que son entrée est interdite aux moins de 17 ans.

_- Oh Merlin_. Et… où réside le Prince exactement ? demanda t'il de façon innocente.

- Au nord de la ville, dans le château royal.

_- Cette information me sera des plus utiles, le tout sera d'y rentrer._

- Vous avez de la chance, ce soir, le Prince sera présent à la rencontre amicale de Quidditch. Bulgarie contre Angleterre. Tout le monde, hormis la Basse Classe évidemment, est invité gratuitement en raison de la fête.

_- La chance est avec moi on dirait ! Ce sera l'occasion idéale de l'approcher. _A quelle heure commence le match ?

- A 22h précises. Je vous conseille d'arriver une heure avant pour obtenir une bonne place.

- J'y serai.

C'est à ce moment que Tom et son accompagnateur arrivèrent dans un grand bâtiment composé de nombreux étages. Sur l'enseigne, on pouvait lire Etat Civil. L'intérieur était entièrement composé de marbre austère et il y régnait une atmosphère glaciale. On le conduisit aussitôt vers une sorcière que Voldemort reconnut aussitôt grâce à la Gazette de son monde : Dolores Ombrage.

- Entrez, accueillit-elle de sa voix trop polie. Je suis Dolores Jane Ombrage et c'est moi qui vais déterminer votre rang et créer votre carte d'identité. En fonction de votre classe et de la raison de votre visite, vous pourrez bénéficier ou non d'une aide financière.

- Merci de votre sollicitude, Mme Ombrage déclara t'il sur un ton charmeur. Il me tarde de savoir.

- Parfait, tout d'abord réglons les formalités administratives : nom, prénom, âge, la raison de votre venue.

S'il ne craignait pas de se faire arrêter avant d'avoir exécuté son plan, il aurait volontiers jeté un Doloris sur cette femme détestable et qui lui manquait irrémédiablement de respect, pourtant il s'exécuta et répondit avec une extrême politesse à toutes ses questions, parfois affublé de mensonges pour expliquer sa soudaine arrivée.

- Bien, nous allons passer au test du sang. Il nous permettra de connaître la catégorie qui vous est due.

Sans attendre, elle lui prit la main et lui coupa l'épiderme rapidement, les gouttelettes de sang se formèrent et tombèrent sur le parchemin. Celui-ci devint immédiatement de couleur argent.

- Sang Mêlé apparemment, ricana t'elle.

- En effet, lui répondit-il sans sourciller. Que voulez vous, ma chère, nous n'avons malheureusement pas la chance de choisir nos parents.

- En effet. Mais rassurez vous, vous semblez être une personne intelligente, vous saurez sûrement vous en sortir et…

Celle-ci ne termina pas sa phrase quand elle vit le brusque changement de couleur qui s'opérait sur le parchemin, elle devint livide, prête à s'évanouir : il était devenu rouge sang.

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama-t-elle. Aucun Sang Mêlé ne peut… ce doit être une erreur !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous… vous êtes admis dans la Haute classe… dans la catégorie Elus.

- Tiens donc, ricana l'ancien mage noir qui n'était pas du tout surpris mais qui élaborait désormais un masque de confiance.

- Vous avez… la possibilité de vivre à La Cour Seigneuriale, d'obtenir un compte bancaire de 3000 galions, de privilégier des avantages de votre rang, d'acheter autant d'esclaves qu'il vous plaira et de vous faire enrôler chez les Mangemorts.

- Parfait. Qu'est ce que la Cour Seigneuriale ?

- Ce sont les bâtiments qui se trouvent prés du château, là où réside la totalité des Sangs Purs et des Mangemorts mais…

- Excellent, coupa t'il. Dans ce cas, dépêchez vous de terminer. J'aimerais disposer de cet argent que vous m'offrez si « généreusement ».

Bien obligée de s'exécuter, elle prit le parchemin et lui donna un bref coup de baguette. Celui-ci se réduisit et changea de forme. Il devint une petite carte de la même couleur où son identité apparaissait. Satisfait, il la prit et put enfin prendre congé. Il retrouve Nathan dans le couloir et lui demanda de le conduire à Gringotts. Tandis qu'ils sortaient, il ne vit pas Ombrage quitter expressément son bureau afin d'envoyer par hibou un message des plus importants à son Prince.

Arrivé à destination, Tom retrouva avec une certaine nostalgie les gobelins, le grand bâtiment et les sous sols qui n'avaient absolument pas changé. Tout était resté pareil, dans le moindre détail. Il obtint un nouveau coffre à son nom ainsi qu'un transfert d'argent. Une bourse de Galions lui fut ensuite donnée afin de parer à ses éventuels besoins.

- Conduis moi à un vendeur de baguette magique, ordonna t'il à Nathan.

- Il y en a deux. Ollivander ou Aleksandrov ?

- Lequel est le meilleur ?

- Ollivander, bien que je préfère Aleksandrov pour ses baguettes puissantes.

- Va pour Ollivander. _Bien que j'aie peu d'espoir, j'espère retrouver ma baguette d'antan. _

Tandis que Tom exécutait tranquillement ses achats, Severus Rogue, Favoris et Mangemorts, proche du Prince des Ténèbres, propriétaire du plus grand laboratoire du Royaume Uni et directeur d'une quinzaine de potionistes talentueux, ainsi que créateur de diverses potions révolutionnaires, tentait de mettre au point un remède miracle qui pourrait peut être sauver son Prince. Bien que cela faisait un an qu'il y travaillait, il n'avait toujours pas réussi et commençait sérieusement à désespérer.

- Merlin tout puissant ! rageait-il devant le chaudron. Pas moyen de reconstituer cette foutue recette ! N'y a-t-il donc aucune possibilité pour substituer la magie cellulaire de l'organisme d'un sorcier ?

Cherchant parmi ses livres les plus anciens, il entreprit une relecture brève de chaque passage qui traitait ce cas, s'acharnant sur les pages délicates.

- Il doit y avoir une solution, j'en suis sûr.

De son côté, inconscient de l'acharnement de son fidèle Mangemorts, le maitre du pays arrangeait une dernière fois ses dossiers politiques afin que son successeur les trouve en bon ordre et parfaitement exécutés. Depuis le matin, il tentait de faire abstraction à l'idée que, ce soir, il rejoindrait l'au delà. Il voulait profiter de ses dernières heures au mieux mais rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient son fardeau. Il n'avait pas pu voir Drago Malfoy et Elladora Lestrange, ses amis d'enfances…ses premiers amis. Il aurait voulu leur dire adieu mais il n'avait pas le temps pour le sentimentalisme et eux-mêmes ignoraient son secret. Soupirant, alors qu'il classait son dernier rapport, il entendit un petit bruit de hibou terrifié dans sa chambre. Intrigué, il s'y rendit et rugit devant le spectacle qu'il trouva :

- Nagini ! Stupide serpent ! Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas attaquer systématiquement tous les hiboux qui m'apportent du courrier ? Tu vas finir obèse !

_- Ccc'était sssi tentant._

- Tu n'as pas avalé la lettre au moins ? Ah non, la voila. Tiens, le BECS ? Qu'est ce qu'ils me veulent encore ?

Il déplia le parchemin et en commença la lecture. Au fur à mesure qu'il parcourait les lignes, il se mit à perdre des couleurs, son corps se mit à trembler d'excitation, parfois incrédule.

- Impossible… Ombrage a bu… mais… mais si c'était vraiment vrai… si ce Tom Jedusor était… Oh Serpentard tout puissant !

Sans attendre, il se précipita dans les cachots, ignorant les regards étonnés des serviteurs et des Mangemorts qui le voyaient courir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Puis, sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra brusquement dans le laboratoire de Severus Rogue.

- Ca y est ! J'ai peut être la solution !

Le dit Rogue, qui cherchait toujours dans sa bibliothèque, manqua de tomber à la renverse devant cette entrée fracassante, il se retint de justesse et hurla :

- Idiot ! Prince Inconscient ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! Et si j'étais en train de préparer une potion délicate ? On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? Et les bonnes manières alors ? En tant que Souverain tu te dois…

- Tu me feras ta morale plus tard, Severus. Regarde ce qu'on vient de m'apporter !

Grognant, pestant contre les adolescents trop gâtés et mal élevés, il commença à son tour de lire. Sa réaction fut ensuite exactement la même que le garçon.

- Ombrage a trop forcé sur l'hydromel ou quoi ! C'est une blague ! Tom Jedusor est mort et enterré, j'en suis sûr !

- C'est trop gros pour être une farce ou une coïncidence, Sev. On est le 14 juin, la même date où…

- Morgane nous protège, mais si c'est effectivement le cas… on a le moyen de te guérir !

- Oui ! il faut absolument que je retrouve ce Jedusor, il est ma dernière chance ! Et je vais avoir besoin de toi : Je ne peux pas me mettre à sa recherche, je dois accueillir Radomir Krum, le ministre Bulgare, dans une heure et je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond, son fils va jouer ce soir pendant le match. Je me dois d'être présent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prévenir Lucius et les cinq autres.

- Non, si on ne voit pas mes favoris à mes côtés, ça va paraitre étrange. Prend Lucius, Bellatrix, et Alecto. Barty et Regulus resteront avec moi. Mets les de suite au courant, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre, mais revenez avant minuit.

- Compris.

Le maître des potions transplana immédiatement, laissant son Prince derrière lui qui, cette fois, respirait d'un nouveau souffle : celui de l'espoir.

* * *

- Essayez celle là. Bois de chêne, ventricule de dragon, 32cm.

Depuis plus d'une heure, l'ancien Voldemort tentait de trouver la baguette qui pourrait lui convenir, en vain. Ollivander avait, comme à son habitude, mesuré le bras de son client et sorti la meilleure baguette dont il disposait mais cela se révélait un vrai échec.

- Hum, étrange, vraiment étrange, vous êtes bien le premier sorcier dont aucune de mes combinaisons ne satisfait. Il vous faut une baguette spéciale et, de toute évidence, elle n'a pas encore été conçue.

Et comment comptez vous résoudre le problème ? s'énerva Tom.

- Tout ce que je peux vous proposer pour l'instant, c'est de vous rendre chez Aleksandrov pour qu'il vous fournisse une baguette temporaire. Lorsque j'aurai conçu votre baguette, je vous enverrai un hibou.

Contrit, l'ancien Mage obéit à ce conseil et obtint du vendeur une baguette ancienne et usée, au moins ferait elle l'affaire pendant quelques jours, mais il se jura de tuer Ollivander si jamais il échouait. Le reste du temps, il se rendit à l'auberge, prit une chambre confortable et se mit à réfléchir à la situation et à une stratégie d'approche. Vers 19h, il prit un repas léger, savourant avec délice le canard à la sauce dragon, écoutant les ragots des autres clients qui pariaient sur le résultat du match de Quidditch. Vers 21 heure, il se rendit au fameux stade, suivant le reste de la foule afin de ne pas se perdre, et fut impressionné par l'immensité de l'endroit où allaient s'affronter les deux équipes. Il fit la queue pour y accéder et attendit tranquillement.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, le Prince avait enfilé ses vêtements de coton, ses bottes en peau de dragon, ainsi qu'une cape de sorcier légère par-dessus. Il était parfait, digne de son rang. S'il ne parvenait pas à guérir, au moins il mourrait la tête haute. Satisfait, il quitta sa chambre et rejoignit le hall du château où ses Regulus et Barty l'attendait. Alors qu'il franchissait le couloir, il vit un petit homme, au nez pointu et à tête de rat, s'approchait de lui en courant.

- Mon Prince, j'apporte des nouvelles, Dumbledore et Grindelwald sont en route pour t'assassiner. Ils veulent profiter de la fête.

- Doloris !

L'annonciateur hurla de douleur et fut prit de convulsion, implorant son bourreau de cesser.

- Apprend, mauvais espion, que je suis déjà au courant et je n'aime pas qu'on me prévienne en retard !

- Pardon, implora-t-il en couinant. Pardon mon Prince ! Pitié !

- Je suis pressé, on reparlera de ça plus tard. Tache de te faire discret, si je te revoie avant la fin de la soirée, je t'offre un allé simple pour l'enfer.

Puis il leva le sort et le laissa là, ignorant les pleurs écœurant de sa victime. Comme convenu, ses deux favoris l'attendaient et le firent monter dans une calèche tirée par deux cheveux noirs.

- Des nouvelles ? demanda t'il.

- Pas encore, mais nous avons interrogé Ombrage et le gobelin de Gringotts qui l'ont reçu, on ne devrait pas tarder à lui mettre la main dessus.

- Parfait. Surtout ne lui faite aucun mal, je me chargerais personnellement de lui.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs.

Ils ne dirent plus aucun mot pendant le reste du trajet.

* * *

Tom Elvis Jedusor voyait la file, dans lequel il s'était infiltré, avancer trop lentement, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve, se retenant de leur lancer un doloris. Alors que dans son monde, on se serait écarté de lui avec terreur et respect, voila qu'il était obligé d'attendre parmi le commun des mortels, se faisant bousculer toute les 10 minutes. Quelle déchéance vraiment.

- Le Prince ! cria un supporter derrière lui. Le Prince est arrivé !

Sans attendre, Tom et le reste de la file se retournèrent à cette annonce et virent, en effet, une calèche s'arrêter.

_- Enfin ! Je vais enfin savoir qui est ce fameux Prince des Ténèbres. _

Deux hommes en sortirent et Tom reconnu sans mal Regulus Black, vivant à son grand étonnement, et Barty Croupton Jr, le mangemort qui l'avait rejoint peu après la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de son monde. Puis il vit enfin un adolescent sortir sous bonne escorte.

Un garçon au visage et au corps fin, aux yeux glacials couleur d'émeraude, avec des cheveux longs couleurs corbeau qui descendait jusqu'aux épaules et disciplinés à grande peine par un ruban de soie noir. Son front était dénué de toute cicatrice mais Voldemort le reconnu sans mal : devant lui se tenait son assassin, son ennemi de toujours… devant lui se tenait Harry Potter.

_- NON ! Tous mais pas lui ! C'est un cauchemar ! Je délire ! Potter… Potter est le Prince des Ténèbres !_

Maintenant, il en était certain : Morgane l'avait envoyé en Enfer.

A suivre…

* * *

Et volia vos reviews :

Fanny Kun: merci de ta review, j'espere que la suite continuera à te plaire ^^

Luffynette : merci de cette habituelle review et a bientot ^^

Choupi : c sur, le pauvre Tom va avoir du mal a s'en remettre lol, merci de la review

Nagyni : voila je pense que tu as eu une partie des reponses à tes questions lol ^^ merci pour ta review, a bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 Rencontre.

Un rêve ! Cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un horrible cauchemar… C'est ce que souhaitait désespérément l'Héritier de Serpentard, en ce moment même, en découvrant son éternel et détestable ennemi accompagné de son escorte…et de _ses_ Mangemorts.

Pour le coup, c'était trop fort : qu'il tombe dans un monde parallèle où les sorciers régnaient, soit ; que son double soit assassiné passait encore ; mais voir Harry Potter, son vieil adversaire, à la tête du Royaume Uni, c'était un comble ! Une insulte !

C'était lui, Lord Voldemort, qui aurait du être à sa place, et pas ce morveux à la chance insolente !

Le survivant, le défenseur de la lumière et des Sang de Bourbes, Prince des Ténèbres ? Belle ironie du sort !

D'ailleurs, si Potter était le Prince des Ténèbres, qui était le Sauveur de ce monde ? Non, vraiment, cet univers n'avait rien d'agréable et Tom Jedusor se retenait à grande peine de jeter le sort de la mort à cet…usurpateur.

_- Il est hors de question que je laisse cette situation perdurer ! _pensait l'ancien mage noir avec rage. _Le contrôle du Royaume Uni me revient de droit ! Foi de Voldemort, ce soir, le Prince des Ténèbres me cédera son trône, de son plein gré ou non !_

* * *

Inconscient de la jalousie et des plans révolutionnaires de Tom Jedusor à quelques mètres de là, le jeune régent rejoignait, et non sans une certaine lassitude, le ministre Bulgare Radomir Krum. C'était un homme imposant et de forte carrure, au type slave fortement prononcé. Son fils, Victor Krum, positionné juste à coté de son père, était son portrait parfait. Tous deux le saluèrent respectueusement, conscients de la haute hiérarchie de leur hôte.

- Prince Harry, C'est un grand honneur, déclara Radomir. Nous accueillir pour cette coupe du monde, c'est trop.

- Je me le devais, Radomir, et il me tarde de voir votre fils sur le terrain.

- Vous verrez, il a fait de grands progrès ! Annonça le ministre avec fierté. Aussi, j'espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas lorsque nous aurons gagné la coupe.

- Ne vous emballez pas trop, contra le jeune Prince amusé, il n'est jamais bon de mettre le carrosse avant les esclaves.

- Vous avez raison, rigola Radomir, mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire en notre victoire cette année. Vous verrez, mon équipe va vous étonner.

- Bien, j'en jugerai par moi même.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à discuter civilement, ils furent tous deux emmenés sous bonne escorte à la loge royale, laissant le fils Krum rejoindre les autres joueurs.

* * *

A l'extérieur de là, un sorcier assez âgé à longue barbe, aux yeux bleus et l'air fatigué, accompagné d'un jeune garçon au visage joufflu, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et aux cheveux châtain et d'un autre plus âgé aux cheveux blonds bouclés, tentaient d'entrer furtivement dans la grande capitale sorcière, se mêlant à la foule de visiteurs étrangers qui voulait profiter de la fête. Tous trois se faisaient aussi discrets que possible, à aucun moment ils ne devaient se faire remarquer par les Crépusculaires. Cette coupe du monde de Quidditch était une excellente occasion pour reprendre le pouvoir : le jeune Prince serait vulnérable malgré son escorte, et leur allié était prêt frapper à tout moment. Oui, tout devrait bien se passer.

- Professeur, chuchota le jeune homme, vous êtes sûr que tout se passera bien ? Vous connaissez le Prince, il parvient toujours à s'en sortir.

- Un peu de courage, Londubat ! grogna bassement le blond. Tu es l'élu, tu as déjà vaincu Voldemort ! Tout ce qui te reste à faire, c'est d'éliminer ce sale môme Potter qui se prend pour l'Héritier de Serpentard !

- Gellert, parles plus bas.

- Désolé Albus, mais voir ce gosse à _ma_ place, sur _mon_ trône, dans _mon_ royaume… cela a tendance à m'énerver sérieusement.

- Ce n'est plus ta place, mon ami. Quand Harry sera neutralisé, l'ancien régime sera restauré… n'oublies pas ta promesse

- Oui, oui, grogna le concerné en bougonnant. Mais tout de même, tant d'années d'effort réduites à néant… c'est rageant !

Albus Dumbledore et Neville Londubat préférèrent ne pas répondre. Il était de notoriété publique que Grindelwald n'avait jamais digéré le fait que Voldemort prenne sa place. A la mort de ce dernier, il avait dansé de joie… jusqu'à ce que son héritier, Harry Serpentard, né Potter, reprenne le flambeau et dirige le pays aussi dignement que son prédécesseur.

- En parlant de Potter, continua celui-ci. Ou se trouve les géniteurs de notre très cher Prince.

- Lily et James sont déjà en place, informa Albus. Ainsi que Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Alastor et les autres.

- Bien, il ne manquerait plus qu'on échoue et je fais un malheur. Taches de te montrer digne, Londubat.

Pour toute réponse, le dit Sauveur balbutia qu'il ferait de son mieux. Tuer le régent de ce nouveau pays ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, car avant d'être le Prince des Ténèbres, Harry Potter avait été un bon camarade de jeu. Ils s'étaient connus très jeune, entre 5 et 6 ans, et ils avaient souvent joué ensemble, Neville gardait de lui un bon souvenir…jusqu'à ce jour maudit. Pendant de longs mois suivant le décès de Voldemort, Neville avait sincèrement espérer qu'Harry reviendrait dans le droit chemin et se détournerait de la Magie noir, mais plus le temps passait et moins son rêve se réalisait. Tout allait de travers. S'il se trouvait en compagnie de Grindelwald et Dumbledore cette nuit, ce n'était pas pour assassiner le Prince mais plutôt pour le sauver, l'emmener vers la lumière, il ne savait pas comment mais il était déterminé. Il ferait tout pour ça.

* * *

De son côté, Tom Jedusor, installé à l'autre bout du stade, cherchait des yeux le Prince honni. Il ne tarda pas à le trouver et compta le nombre de Crépusculaires sensés le protéger. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à se faufiler jusque là bas et entrer en contact avec Potter. Le tout était d'y arriver… mais après tout, n'était il pas un ancien Mage Noir ? Comparé à ses exploits d'antan, ce serait un jeu d'enfant. Il allait remettre Potter à sa place et prouver à tous sa supériorité.

La nuit promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Lily Potter, de son beau regard d'émeraude, regardait, au loin et sans prendre garde à la foule déchainée qui exprimait son contentement, son fils ainé prendre place à coté du ministre Bulgare. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait elle pas vu aussi serein ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était lors d'une bataille visant à exterminer l'Assemblée de Peredur. Elle avait tout fait pour l'en empêcher mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire le moindre mal. C'était son fils, son petit garçon. Elle savait également que la paix ne reviendrait pas tant qu'Harry serait au pouvoir mais elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à cette idée… c'était son petit bébé.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Où avait elle échoué ? Pourquoi Harry les avait il trahi ? Lui qui était tellement doux et rieur quand il était enfant… avait elle fait une erreur si grave que son fils prefere le defunt mage noir à leur famille ?

- Harry, pourquoi es tu devenu ainsi ?

- Lily ? Tu te sens mal ?

- Non…tout va bien James. Je regarde juste notre fils.

- Ce n'est plus notre fils, c'est un assassin ! repondit froidement James Potter.

- Je sais, excuses moi.

Son mari poussa un soupir devant le regard mélancolique de son épouse. Il comprenait son desespoir, tuer un adolescent était une chose, mais son propre enfant se révélait une torture. Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il s'alliait à cette tâche ingrate mais pour voir la lumière triompher de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son garçonnet de 11 ans avait quitté la maison pour rejoindre Voldemort. Qu'est ce qui avait pu ainsi le pousser dans la voie du mal ? Cette question le tourmentait jour et nuit mais il était Auror et avait une tâche à accomplir. Son fils devait mourir... et se serait de sa baguette, c'était son rôle en tant que père.

_- Pardonnes-moi, Harry._

* * *

Confortablement installé, Harry Serpentard voyait son peuple s'installer bruyamment dans les gradins de l'immense stade. Derrière lui, Barty et Regulus surveillaient l'entrée de la loge, ne laissant entrer personne qui pourrait le déranger. Le ministre, installé prés de lui, attendait le début avec une impatience contenue.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, quand le portique d'entrée lui annonça qu'il n'y avait plus de gens à installer, le jeune Prince se leva, prit sa baguette et la colla contre sa gorge en lançant un Sonorus :

- Peuple du Royaume Uni, Sorciers et créature magiques, soyez les bienvenus pour cette 7ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, en ce jour depuis notre renaissance.

Les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir et hurler de joie en réponse à ce début de discours.

- Cette année, l'équipe de Bulgarie affrontera celle d'Angleterre. Faisons une innovation pour ces joueurs et que les moins bon perdent !

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que deux groupes, sortant à des extrémités différentes, commencèrent à tourner en rond à travers le stade. Avec leurs balais, ils se défiaient en impressionnant le public par diverses figures tout aussi effarantes et dangereuses les unes que les autres. La joie des spectateurs était à son maximum. Puis, Ludo Verpey, le ministre des sports, commença à présenter tous les joueurs, pendant que trois arbitres s'avançaient à leur tour, une grosse boîte de bois sous le bras.

- Nous rappelons qu'il est interdit aux joueurs de s'entretuer et qu'ils doivent suivre les règles sous peine d'exclusion.

La boîte fut ouverte, et le souafle, les deux cognards et le vif d'or s'envolèrent à leur tour pour le plus grand bonheur de tous.

Avant même que les premiers joueurs commencent la partie, Tom Jedusor quitta sa place et se dirigea vers les coulisses, patienter d'avantage était inutile et plus tôt Potter lui céderait sa place mieux se serait. Avec la plus grande discrétion, il se faufila hors de la zone réservée au public et se mit à la recherche de l'entrée des box des personnalités.

* * *

Severus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy avaient commencé à fouiller le stade avec précision en compagnie de 10 Crépusculaires, délaissant Bellatrix et son équipe qui cherchaient en ville. Les deux favoris étaient persuadés que le sorcier, qui pourrait sûrement sauver leur Prince, se trouvait non loin mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps : minuit approchait dangereusement, ne leur laissant aucun répit. Ils devaient faire vite…très vite.

- Je m'occupe de la partie sud et ouest, décida Lucius. Je te laisse le reste.

- N'oublies pas de vérifier hors des gradins, et prends garde aux rebelles. Je sais qu'ils sont là, j'en suis sûr.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Même de loin je ressens la présence puante de Sirius Black et James Potter, cracha t'il avec mépris. Dommage que j'ai guère de temps pour les tuer.

Le patriarche des Malfoy ricana devant le mépris de son ami d'enfance. Il connaissait la haine qu'il leur vouait : James Potter pour avoir épousé Lily Evans et Sirius Black pour avoir failli le tuer. C'était à se demander comment Severus avait fait pour accepter de veiller sur leur Prince sans ressentir le même déplaisir ? Mais plus rien ne l'étonnait désormais.

- Dépêches-toi, Lucius ! gronda le maitre des potions

- Oui, oui.

Et ils se dispersèrent, aussi furtivement que ne venait de faire l'ancien mage noir.

* * *

Une heure trente. C'est le temps qu'il restait au jeune Prince avant de mourir. Une demi-heure venait de s'écrouler depuis le début du match mais Harry ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur le résultat. Toutes les 5 minutes, il regardait sa montre et espérait voir ses fidèles avec le dénommé Jedusor. Finalement, rester à ne rien faire, et surtout si proche de la mort, ne calmait pas ses nerfs, ça ne faisait qu'empirer. Il fallait qu'il sorte et aide les autres à retrouver ce sorcier… mais il était le maître de ce pays avant tout et se devait de rester en compagnie du ministre. Mais au fond, celui-ci remarquerait il son absence ? Il était tellement occupé à admirer son fils et à pester contre les adversaires qu'il ne se comportait même plus avec dignité. Oui, prendre l'air serait une bonne solution. Il se leva donc et quitta la loge sans un regard.

- Où allez-vous, mon Prince ? demanda Barty.

- Aux toilettes, mentit le concerné. Je reviens dans un instant, protégez le ministre en attendant.

- Je vais vous accompagner, décida Regulus.

- Restes à ta place ! ordonna sévèrement le garçon. De toute façon, que je meure maintenant ou bientôt ne changera rien.

- Mais…

- Doloris !

Regulus Black se tortilla se douleur, supplia son maitre d'arrêter, et se confondit en excuse.

- Quand je donne un ordre on l'exécute, Regulus Black ! siffla le Prince en levant le sort.

- Oui, pardonnez-moi ajouta le mangemort en tentant de se relever.

Mais Harry Serpentard se détourna et prit la direction des toilettes. Quand il y parvint, il vérifia que les couloirs étaient libres et commença à courir vers la sortie avant que d'autres Mangemort ne remarquent sa disparition. En fait, il savait très bien que Severus n'allait pas du tout apprécier sa petite fugue et piquerait une belle crise de nerf mais rester en vie était sa priorité avant tout, il affronterait les sermons de la terreur des cachots plus tard… s'il était encore en bonne santé d'ici là.

* * *

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix venaient de se réunir dans un coin tranquille du stade. Grâce à leur espion, ils savaient que personne ne viendrait les débusquer ici : c'était une petite salle où était entreposés les réserves de souafle, sièges, matériel de secours… elle avait également la particularité d'être dotée d'une petite fenêtre qui donnait vue sur l'ensemble des gradins. Un bon repère en attendant d'exécuter leur plan.

Le couple Potter, Sirius, Lupin, Tonk, les Londubat, Hagrid, McGonagall, les Weasley… tous attendaient leur leader et le survivant. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en compagnie de Grindelwald, ils récapitulèrent le plan destiné à capturer le Prince.

- Je viens d'avoir un message de notre espion, le môme est en compagnie de deux de ses favoris : Crouton jr et le cadet des Black.

- Où sont les quatre autres ? demanda Dumbledore.

- J'ai vu ma chère cousine trainer en ville avec des Crépusculaires, ricana Sirius.

- C'est étrange, remarqua Lily. D'habitude Severus ne quitte jamais Harry.

- En effet, déclara Albus. Et en venant jusqu'ici, j'ai remarqué un attroupement anormal de mangemorts. Comme si quelque chose de grave se passait.

- Sans compter qu'on a pu accéder facilement jusqu'ici, annonça Gellert. Il n'y avait presque pas de surveillance. On dirait qu'ils sont occupés ailleurs.

- De toute façon, décida Kingsley, il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. On n'aura pas d'occasion comme celle-ci avant plusieurs mois. Il faut agir.

- Oui, tu as raison, mais que cela ne nous prive pas de prudence. Harry utilise la magie noire, il a eu un bon professeur. Neville, mon cher garçon, ne te mets pas en danger inutilement.

- Oui monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Prends garde à toi, mon chéri, dit Alice Londubat en le serrant contre lui. Et surtout ne t'exposes pas trop, tu es encore trop jeune pour mourir.

- ça ira maman, je t'assure.

- Bien, alors dépêchons nous ! grogna Grindelwald. Je…

- Une minute ! coupa Alastor en regardant par la fenêtre. Où est placé le gamin déjà ?

- Dans la loge royale. Où voulez vous qu'il soit ? soupira Kingsley.

- Dans ce cas, on a un problème, Albus.

- Lequel ? demanda le concerné, intrigué.

- Le Prince s'est fait la malle.

* * *

Harry n'était pas resté au stade, c'était le meilleur endroit pour se faire repérer, à la place il s'était rendu en ville et s'interrogeait sur les lieux où pouvait bien s'être réfugié Jedusor.

- Une auberge, c'est la meilleure des cachettes dans cette ville… mais il y a aussi les souterrains. Voldemort en connaissait les moindres recoins… peut être que ce Jedusor aussi. Non, le meilleur endroit pour observer d'ici, c'est le Parc de la Gloire.

En effet, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouvait un parc démesuré qui ressemblait d'avantage à une forêt qu'à de simples buissons et tapissé de fleurs. Cette enceinte boisée avait été réalisée du temps de Voldemort et elle menait directement au Zoo du Petit Jardin et aux Ecuries Ténébreuses. Le garçon s'y rendit donc, sa baguette en main, espérant ne pas avoir pris le mauvais chemin.

* * *

Severus fulminait et était sur le point d'exploser. Non content de ne pas avoir de piste sur le fugitif, il avait fini par remarquer que le gosse stupide et irresponsable qui lui servait de maître avait déserté son poste et n'était pas revenu après avoir dit aller aux toilettes. L'ayant pris sous son aile dès son arrivée chez les Mangemorts, 7 ans plus tôt, il le connaissait désormais suffisament pour comprendre qu'il s'était une fois de plus mis en situation périlleuse… c'était sa spécialité.

- Vous l'avez laissé seul ! Alors que des rebelles sont dans le stade ? Mais vous êtes inconscient ! hurlait-il contre Regulus et Barty

- Il ne voulait pas qu'on le suive, grogna le fils Black. Et tu sais qu'il a le doloris facile quand on lui désobéit.

- Fou ! Ce garçon va me rendre fou ! Si je lui mets la main dessus, il va m'entendre !

- Au lieu de vociférer, l'interrompit Lucius, tâchons de le retrouver. Il est 22h45, il nous reste un peu plus d'une heure maintenant. Il faut se dépêcher.

- On ne pourra pas chercher le sorcier et Harry en même temps, c'est impossible !

- Alors on doit se séparer à nouveau, décida l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Tu prends Barty avec toi pour le retrouver, je m'occupe du reste.

- Une seconde, interrompit Regulus. Maintenant que j'y pense, où est passé le ministre Bulgare ? Il est parti peu après le Prince.

- Quoi ? il ne manquait plus que ça ! Tant pis pour lui, Harry est plus important.

Et d'un commun accord, les quatre favoris transplanèrent. Ce qu'ils ignoraient cependant, c'est qu'un homme n'avait rien perdu de cet échange. Caché au détour d'un couloir où il était parvenu à s'infiltrer, Tom Jedusor savait désormais trois choses : de un, qu'Harry Potter n'était plus au stade et qu'il lui facilitait donc la tâche, de deux, que ses Mangemorts devaient le retrouver avant une heure, et de trois, qu'ils recherchaient activement quelqu'un. Était-il possible que ce soit lui ? Dans le doute, il devrait redoubler de prudence.

_- Finalement, que ce soit dans ce monde ou le mien, Potter se met toujours en danger_, s'amusa l'ancien mage noir. _Et je sais précisément comment le retrouver désormais._

Dans très peu de temps, il le sentait, il allait revoir son ennemi. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance.

* * *

Il s'était trompé, maintenant le jeune Prince en était conscient. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre aura négative dans ce parc, Jedusor n'était sûrement pas là.

- Salazar tout puissant, où est ce qu'il est ? Je n'arriverai jamais à le retrouver de cette façon.

Soupirant, il se résolut à faire demi tour, rageant d'avoir perdu de si précieuses minutes. Comment allait-il le repérer dans cette ville ? Salazarius était une capitale immense qui faisait deux fois la taille de l'ancien Londres, il lui faudrait au moins des semaines pour fouiller chaque recoin.

- Et s'il s'était rendu au château ? Non, trop risqué… Bon sang, ça va me rendre dingue !

- Vous semblez sur les nerfs mon Prince, déclara un ton glacial tout prés de lui.

Instinctivement, Harry tendit sa baguette devant lui et se mit à chercher la provenance de cette voix. Il vit alors la dernière personne auquel il s'attendait en ce moment.

- Radomir Krum ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? interrogea l'adolescent, étonné. Vous n'êtes pas au stade ?

- J'ai décidé de vous suivre, le match ne semblait pas vous intéresser.

- Disons que je ne parvenais pas à m'y concentrer, peu importe, faites demi tour, il y a peut être des rebelles dans les parages.

- Rassurez-vous, s'amusa l'homme d'un sourire mauvais, ils ne me feront aucun mal. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas votre cas.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda Harry qui eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je pense que vous allez vite comprendre.

Sa tirade terminée, des dizaines de sorciers en tuniques blanches sortirent de leur cachette, sous les yeux abasourdis d'Harry…des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

_- Je ne les ai même pas sentis venir ! Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques pas de moi ? Mais dans ce cas_… Krum, espèce de traitre !

- Désolé, mon Prince déclara celui-ci, les yeux brillants de victoire. Mais votre ascension devient trop importante pour mon pays. Mes ministres et moi-même vous avons jugé trop dangereux et nous avons décidé qu'il serait bon de vous voir disparaitre.

- Alors vous vous êtes associés à l'ennemi et vous les avez fait rentrer ! cingla le Prince. Vous me paierez ça ! Attendez-vous à une nouvelle guerre, Radomir !

- Cesses donc de te croire tout puissant, Harry James Potter ! gronda une autre voix qu'Harry reconnut sans mal.

- Tiens, cher papa, ça faisait un moment. Toujours du côté du vieux fou ? ironisa-t-il avec mépris. N'as-tu donc pas encore compris que tu te trouvais dans le camp des perdants ?

- Et toi, tu n'as pas compris que ta place était à nos côtés ? s'énerva Sirius, devant l'attitude insolente de son filleul.

- Moi ! Pas d'insulte, Black ! Je suis le maitre de ce pays, je suis donc parfaitement à ma place !

- Voldemort t'a donné un rôle qui n'est pas le tien, annonça calmement Dumbledore en s'approchant également. Rends-toi sans résister, Harry.

- Désolé, vieux citronné, vous connaissez ma devise : vaut mieux la mort que se faire capturer.

- Harry je t'en prie, déclara Lily Potter avec tristesse. Ne nous obliges pas à te faire du mal et rentres à la maison. Ton frère et les jumelles veulent te revoir. Tu leur manques.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon renifla d'un air hautain. Son frère, Neil, et ses sœurs, Milly et Ellen ? Ca faisait des années qu'il ne les avait pas vus et il n'avait aucune envie de les rencontrer de nouveau. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Ils devaient sûrement le haïr.

Refusant d'abandonner aussi facilement, il se mit à compter mentalement le nombre de ses ennemis : trop nombreux pour les affronter seul. Se rendre ? Jamais ! Il devait trouver un moyen pour détourner leur attention afin d'appeler ses Mangemorts à la rescousse, un élément de surprise… mais lequel ?

Il chercha, analysant au plus vite le terrain qui l'entourait, il devait… puis brusquement, une douleur effarante le frappa : son bras droit le brulait… non, la marque des ténèbres le brulait ! De la même façon que Voldemort appelait ses Mangemorts à travers la marque. Merlin, c'était impossible ! Il avait l'impression que… oui, Voldemort l'appelait, à l'instant, et il semblait furieux.

_- Non ! c'est impossible ! Il est mort ! Ca ne peut pas être lui ! Ca brûle ! Je ne dois pas y répondre… surtout pas ! _

Il se rendit compte cependant que c'était la porte de secours dont il avait besoin pour échapper à l'Ordre. En répondant à l'appel, il transplanerait automatiquement vers son destinataire et Dumbledore lui-même ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher… mais n'était ce pas quitter un ennemi pour en aller vers un autre ?

_- Je dois y répondre_, décida le garçon, _Voldemort_ _est enterré…ça ne peut être que ce Jedusor, mais comment peut il utiliser la marque ?_

Et, sans attendre une seconde plus, il répondit à l'appel. Dumbledore tenta de le stupefixer mais trop tard. Il avait déjà quitté le Parc sous les cris de rage de Grindelwald qui voyait encore une fois son trône lui échapper.

* * *

Severus Rogue avait fini par réunir la totalité des Favoris et des Mangemorts, se moquant de la sécurité du match et des Salazariens. Harry était en danger, il le sentait. Il devait le retrouver au plus vite. Bellatrix avait protesté, comme beaucoup, mais il ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'est qu'il soit encore en vie… la lourde horloge de la ville venait de sonner 23h.

* * *

Installé devant l'immense fontaine de la Grande Place qui reliait les 4 rues principales, Tom attendait avec une certaine impatience l'arrivée de Potter. Son plan pour l'attirer jusqu'ici avait marché et il s'en réjouissait. Quand il avait vu Potter en compagnie de son escorte, une évidence l'avait frappé : son ennemi possédait, en toute logique, la Marque des Ténèbres. Ayant lui-même prit soin de marquer la totalité de ses serviteurs dans son monde, il avait parié sur l'idée que son double en avait fait de même, et il ne s'était pas trompé. Grâce à ce détail, il était parvenu à reprendre la contrôle de la marque et il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour repérer la magie de Potter, il la connaissait si bien. L'adolescent allait venir de son plein gré jusqu'à lui, il le savait, la nature curieuse du survivant, enfin du Prince des Ténèbres désormais, allait encore le mener à sa perte. Plus d'une fois l'ancien Mage Noir s'était servi de ce défaut pour l'amener là ou il le souhaitait, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

Et effet, quelques secondes après, il le vit arriver. Affublé d'un costume qui devait sûrement coûter de nombreux galions, il put le comparer à celui qui l'avait assassiné : pas de cicatrice, les même yeux d'émeraude, une taille un peu plus grande et un corps fin, des cheveux plus longs… une aura noire et dangereuse. Malgré la ressemblance, ils semblaient très différents, et, bizarrement, Tom se sentit assez mal à l'aise en sa compagnie… quelque chose le dérangait chez ce garçon, une chose que l'ancien Harry Potter ne possédait pas, et il ne savait pas quoi.

De son côté, Harry Serpentard regardait à son tour celui qui l'avait fait venir, et lui aussi quelque chose le contrariait : son physique déjà, le Voldemort qu'il avait connu ne lui correspondait aucunement Ou était passé son aspect de serpent ? Portait-il un glamour ? Et cette aura qui émanait de lui… elle aussi était légèrement transformée.

_- Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas le Voldemort que je connais, j'en suis certain.._. _et_ _pourtant._

Un long silence s'ensuivit pendant qu'ils s'observaient et s'affrontaient du regard, puis ce fut le Prince qui décida de le rompre :

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Lord Voldemort, pour vous servir votre Altesse, répondit-il en lui faisant une révérence moqueuse.

- Non ! Vous n'êtes pas Voldemort ! Je le connaissais bien et vous ne lui ressemblez pas.

- Peut être sommes nous quelque peu dissemblables, mais je suis bien Voldemort.

Un nouveau silence s'ensuivit. Harry ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait : ce sorcier semblait sincère, il le ressentait, mais le défunt Seigneur du Royaume Uni était décédé. Il avait assisté à l'autopsie de la dépouille ainsi qu'à sa mise en terre. Les morts ne revenaient pas à la vie, sauf sous forme de fantôme.

Tom Jedusor, lui, jubilait de cette situation. L'adolescent devait être perturbé et c'était un avantage pour lui. Il devait continuer pour en profiter un maximum.

- Prouvez moi que vous êtes bien celui que vous proclamez, ordonna le régent.

Ce fut à son tour d'être déstabilisé. Comment pouvait-il lui confirmer ? L'ancien Voldemort ne devait sûrement pas être sa copie conforme, la moindre erreur serait contrariante. Autant en finir vite, cela amènerait à moins de complication.

- Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez, Altesse.

Il sortit rapidement sa nouvelle baguette de remplacement et lança :

- Avada Kedavra !

La baguette en main, Harry eut tout juste le temps de réagir et cria aussitôt :

- Protego Maxima !

Un immense bouclier d'argent l'entoura et le faisceau vert de la mort rebondit dessus mais ne parvint pas à toucher sa cible. Cela mis Tom dans une rage noire, il en avait plus qu'assez de voir ce sort, normalement incontrôlable, inefficace sur le garçon.

- Ne peux-tu donc pas mourir comme tout le monde Potter !

- Serpentard ! répliqua celui-ci, de fureur. Je m'appelle Harry Serpentard ! Doloris !

- Protego ! hurla le mage noir qui parvint aussi à éviter le sort. Serpentard ? Tu oses souiller le nom de mon ancêtre ? Tu n'en es pas digne, tu n'en seras jamais digne !

- Qui est le moins digne de porter ce nom ? Sûrement pas moi ! C'est pour ça que l'on m'a choisi pour devenir Prince !

- Alors c'était une erreur ! Ta place est parmi les Sang de Bourbe ! Ce trône me revient de droit ! Je suis Lord Voldemort !

- Voldemort n'est plus ! Il est mort et personne ne le regrette ! Sectumsempra !

C'est de justesse que l'ancien mage noir parvint à éviter le sortilège qui faillit cisailler son corps. Il n'en resta malgré tout pas là : d'un informulé, il invoqua un puissant Incendio qu'il envoya sur son ennemi.

- Flammae gelidus ! rétorqua son adversaire sans sourciller. C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Et vous pensez prendre ma place avec des sorts aussi faibles ? J'ignore qui vous êtes réellement mais, de toute évidence, vous n'en valez pas la peine. Curatio Defensio !

Une lumière bleue sortit de la baguette du Prince et parvint à atteindre la poitrine de l'ennemi avant que celui-ci ne parvint à l'esquiver. Jedusor eut l'horrible impression de ressentir des décharges électriques dans tout son organisme, lui faisant pousser un cri de souffrance.

- Fi…Finite ! parvint-il à articuler.

Et le sortilège cessa aussitôt. La haine qu'il éprouva fut à son maximum. Non seulement Potter se permettait de le défier mais en plus il utilisait des Sort de Magie Noirs ? C'était trop ! Il allait lui montrer, à ce prétentieux, ce qu'étaient vraiment les arts sombres !

- Expulso !

Ce fut au tour du jeune Prince de recevoir le sortilège qui le propulsa contre le marbre de la fontaine. L'atterrissage fut douloureux et glacial à cause de l'eau, et il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre que, déjà, l'ennemi revint à la charge.

- Acerbus Tormentum !

Harry se mit alors à crier tant la souffrance était innommable. Comme si des morceaux de peau lui étaient arrachés un par un, la sensation d'être brisé de l'intérieur lui donnait l'envie de mourir. Le sortilège de supplice, une magie qui égalait celle du Doloris. Il n'était utilisé que rarement mais il n'en était pas moins éprouvant. C'était donc avec une profonde satisfaction que Jedusor le voyait agonir, savourant sa vengeance, se délectant de chaque cri.

- Crois tu que je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine, Harry Potter ? lui dit-il avec un sourire froid. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Se sentant quelque peu magnanime, il leva le sort et répéta la question, il voulait entendre le Prince supplier.

- Peut…Peut être…que vous n'êtes pas… totalement faible, reconnu t'il entre deux spasmes.

Puis il prit une grande bouffée d'air, faisant fit du sang qui lui coulait de ses lèvres, et lança :

- Catapuls !

Surpris, Tom fut éjecté à plusieurs mètres de sa victime qui en profita pour tenter de se remettre debout. Peine perdue. Ses forces l'abandonnaient au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient : la malédiction était en train de le dévorer.

L'horloge de Salazarius sonnait 23h15.

_- Pas maintenant_, ragea Harry. _Il me faut encore un peu de temps…juste un peu de temps_ _! Severus, tu n'es jamais là quand j'ai besoin de toi !_

Voyant Jedusor se relever, il en vint à se demander si, finalement, il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester en compagnie de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

_- Je ne peux pas mourir aussi vite… pas alors que j'ai la solution sous les yeux ! Morgane, accorde-moi un peu de répits ! _

Difficilement, il se releva, utilisant les dernières forces qui lui restaient, faisant clapoter l'eau de manière brutale. Il lui fallait un nouveau sort, suffisamment puissant pour empêcher le sorcier de bouger : un locomotor mortis devrait faire l'affaire. Aurait-il encore assez d'énergie ? Il attendit donc que Jedusor se rapproche et soit suffisamment proche pour ne pas le louper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, celui-ci grogna :

- Toujours aussi têtu, à ce que je vois. Pourquoi tu ne…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Un craquement sonore résonna au dessus d'eux et Tom vit, stupéfait, qu'une immense barrière magique était en train de s'évaporer doucement.

- Non ! cria le régent. Ne cèdes pas ! Pas tout de suite !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Potter ? demanda Tom d'une voix menaçante.

- La barrière qui protège Salazarius s'estompe ! L'Ordre et l'Assemblée vont pouvoir attaquer ! Ca ne doit pas arriver !

- Pourquoi se casse-t-elle ?

- Parce que… parce que je suis en train de mourir, avoua t'il finalement. Je suis condamné, à minuit la malédiction va se déclencher…

- Une malédiction ?

- Si je meurs, le Royaume Uni sorcier tombera avec moi… et l'Ancien Régime se remettra en place.

_- Salazar, qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Peu importe, cela ne me concerne pas._

Et sans le moindre scrupule, indifférent et profitant du désarroi de sa proie, il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et lança un Expelliarmus. Désarmé, le Prince lui jeta un regard assassin.

- Il est temps pour moi de prendre ta place, Potter. Ne t inquiètes pas, je prendrai soin de ton Royaume, Altesse, ajouta t'il triomphant. Avada…

Avant qu'il n'achève son maléfice, Harry plongea sur lui et le renversa, puis il sortit rapidement une dague, qu'il gardait toujours dans une poche intérieure de sa cape, et l'abattit brutalement dans la poitrine de Tom. Le concerné eut alors la sensation de mourir encore une fois, ses organes le brûlaient et du sang lui monta à la gorge.

Harry Potter le tuait…encore une fois.

C'est à ce moment que le Prince, les yeux méprisants, se pencha sur lui… et l'embrassa. Abasourdi n'était pas un mot assez fort pour comprendre ce que ressentait Tom. Son ennemi l'embrassait… ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il voulut se dégager, refusant cette souillure, mais il le maintenait en place. Puis il se rendit compte que l'adolescent ne se contentait pas de ça : il aspirait le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, il le buvait à petite gorgée, presque cérémonieusement.

Finalement, il se releva et lui dit avec dédain, le menton ensanglanté :

- Ce Royaume est mien, je n'ai pas besoin de remplaçant. Et je ne m'appelle pas Potter ! Je suis Harry Serpentard, Prince régent de cet empire.

Comme par miracle, les forces de l'adolescent revinrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient disparu et la barrière qui protégeait Salazarius, déjà évaporée de moitié, se reconsolida brusquement. Harry se mit debout, heureux de ressentir cette puissance qui lui coulait dans les veines et lança un Morsmodre dans la nuit étoilée. Le serpent sortit à nouveau du crane, sous les yeux de tous.

- Je devrais vous laisser crever, mais votre sang m'est bien trop précieux à l'avenir, déclara t'il à Jedusor qui le regardait d'un air mauvais.

Il lança une incantation et vit la blessure du poignard se refermer lentement. D'ici quelques jours, le sorcier serait de nouveau sur pied.

- Je dois également vous remercier, la malédiction a été brisée… pour un an encore. Dans un sens votre présence me sauve la vie. Et puisque vous tenez tant à vouloir prendre ma place, je vais vous donner l'occasion d'y parvenir.

- Que manigances-tu, Potter ? cracha Voldemort, la douleur toujours présente à travers son corps.

- Vous verrez, sourit sadiquement le jeune homme. Morsmodre !

Le sort atteignit le bras droit de sa victime, le faisant encore une fois hurler. La Marque des Ténèbres se tatouait sur sa peau… elle imprimait sa défaite à jamais !

- Félicitation, Mr Jedusor, vous êtes désormais mon serviteur.

- Non ! Potter enlèves moi ça !

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme l'endormit d'un sort et le regarda sans faillir.

- Désormais, ce sera « Mon Prince », pour vous.

- HARRY !

Il releva la tête et vit, avec soulagement, la totalité de ses Mangemort qui venaient à sa rencontre, cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée quand il remarqua la colère qui déformait le visage de Severus, cela le fit frissonner instinctivement.

Finalement, il n'allait pas s'en sortir à si bon compte ce soir.

(à suivre...)

* * *

**Le temps des reviews est arrivé ^^**

**Amourine : merci pour la review et pardon pr ce retard -_-' honte sur moi. J'espere que cette suite t'a plu ^^ alor a bientôt et encore merci**

**Audrey : rassure toi, Tom est quelqu'un de solide, il va s'en remmetre ^^ merci pour ta review et désolé de ce retard. a bientot**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 **Sceller son destin d'un simple pari

Le calme était plus ou moins revenu dans la grande capitale de Salazarius. Alertés par les favoris du Prince, les Crépusculaires avaient arrêté l'intégralité de l'équipe de Quidditch Bulgare pour tentative d'assassinat et fouillé la ville pour retrouver les rebelles infiltrés. Hélas, les concernés avaient fui depuis longtemps, peu enclins de rester à disposition de l'actuel justice magique. Le peuple sorcier, comprenant que de graves événements s'étaient déroulés ce soir après avoir vu la marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, attendaient avec une certaine impatience la Gazette du Sorcier du lendemain matin qui saurait sûrement leur apporter des réponses. Les Mangemorts étaient sur le pied de guerre et aidaient les Crépusculaires dans leur tache. Les favoris, de leur côté, étaient rentrés chez eux.

Le jeune régent du Royaume Uni, épuisé par la longue soirée et son combat contre Tom Jedusor, avait bien tenté de s'infiltrer discrètement dans sa chambre mais c'était sans compter sur l'extrême rapidité de Severus Rogue qui était parvenu à l'enfermer dans son bureau afin de lui passer le sermon du siècle.

- Intolérable ! Un comportement indigne d'un Prince ! Qu'est ce qui ce serait passé si tu t'étais fait tuer ? Tu es sensé montrer l'exemple et, au lieu de ça, tu te mets en danger !

- Severus, soupira Harry, je sais que j'ai fait une erreur mais…

- Une erreur ? Tu appelles ça une simple erreur, jeune homme ! gronda le maitre des potions. Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est de l'irresponsabilité ! Si on paie des Mangemorts pour ta sécurité, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Quand tu sors, c'est accompagné et pas autrement !

- On pourrait en reparler de ça, justement grogna le garçon. Je suis assez grand pour sortir sans chaperon.

- Et bien non ! Tu es le Prince des Ténèbres, ta vie est donc en danger en permanence ! Je te rappelle que c'est à cause de cette attitude que le défunt Seigneur Voldemort est décédé !

- Et on dit merci Neville Londubat, ricana le Prince avec effronterie.

- Pas de tentative d'humour, s'il te plait ! Dorénavant, si j'apprends que tu es parti sans être accompagné, je t'attache sur ton trône avec un maléfice de glue perpétuel !

- Tu n'oserais pas ? demanda le garçon, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te montre ?

- Non merci, je te crois sur parole.

- Encore heureux ! Sais-tu qu'à cause de ta bêtise, on a perdu l'occasion de capturer les Rebelles ? Non, bien sûr ! Sa majesté aime faire à sa manière, sa majesté est le plus fort ! Mais je te signale que…

_- Salazar, sauve-moi ! _implora la victime qui en avait plus qu'assez de ces remontrances. _Pourquoi faut-il que Severus soit le seul à qui je n'ose pas lancer de Doloris ? _

En effet, s'il y avait bien une personne en ce monde qui avait l'immense privilège d'être épargnée du sortilège, c'était bien Severus Rogue, le mentor d'Harry Serpentard. L'ayant pris sous aile à l'âge de 11 ans, le maitre des potions avait longtemps servi de figure paternelle et de modèle de respect pour le régent. Il lui avait tout appris, l'avait aidé dans toute les occasions et l'avait souvent réconforté, soutenu et protégé. Contrairement à James Potter, Harry avait toujours pensé que son seul et unique père serait cet homme, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère, Lily Potter, avait préféré épouser un ancien Maraudeur plutôt que son ancien ami d'enfance qui, au passage, l'aimait toujours. A ses yeux, c'était un mystère.

- J'ai pris la liberté de renforcer la surveillance du château mais ne t'avise plus de recommencer ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, grommela Harry.

- Au contraire, j'ai toute les raisons de m'inquiéter. Maintenant files dans ta chambre, ingrat, et taches de te reposer !

- C'est moi qui suis sensé te congédier, pas l'inverse, rappela le Prince.

- Tu peux congédier Severus Rogue, le favori, en public, mais quand on est en intimité, je redeviens ton tuteur ! Fils indigne !

Pour toute réponse, Harry pesta contre les parents trop sévères envers leurs enfants mais se dirigea tout de même hors de son bureau. Une chance que personne n'était au courant de ce genre de scène où il serait la risée de tout le Royaume Uni. Et dire qu'il était sensé être le Prince… Merlin, quelle injustice !

* * *

Grindelwald enrageait. Encore une fois, ce salle gosse Potter avait réussi à se sauver et ses chances de retrouver son empire avec. Comment pourrait-il espérer reconquérir son trône si celui-ci continuait à éviter tous leurs pièges ? C'était déjà suffisamment humiliant d'en être réduit à demander de l'aide aux Rebelles, mais la situation commençait de plus en plus à lui échapper. Maudit soit le jour où Lily Potter l'avait mis au monde !

- De colère, l'ancien mage noir passa ses nerfs sur tous les objets de sa chambre, augmentant un peu plus le désordre qui s'y trouvait déjà.

- Gellert, soupira la voix de Dumbledore. Je te rappelle que l'on vit sous des ruines, inutile d'en rajouter d'avantage.

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? fulmina-t-il. On était à deux doigts de l'avoir ! Et il a fallu que ça rate encore une fois ! Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de cet avorton prétentieux ! Ne peut-il donc pas se contenter de mourir comme son prédécesseur ?

- Je sais, c'est assez frustrant. Mais pour l'heure, une question plus importante me traverse l'esprit.

- Laquelle ? grommela son ami.

- As-tu remarqué, avant qu'il ne s'enfuie, qu'il se tenait fortement le bras gauche ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Il semblait pris de douleur, or c'est justement sur ce bras que se trouve la marque des ténèbres que Voldemort lui a posée.

- Abrège, à quoi est ce que tu penses ?

- Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Je pense que c'est la marque qui l'a brûlé et permis de transplaner loin de nous.

- Mais le seul à contrôler cette marque était Voldemort, non ?

- Oui… et c'est ça qui m'inquiète.

- Albus, Voldemort est enterré, tué par Londubat. Nous avons assisté aux funérailles grâce à du polynectar afin de nous en assurer. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie.

- Je sais, soupira l'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Mais c'est vraiment étrange et… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mon ami. J'ai l'impression que notre situation va empirer.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu va nous porter malheur, Albus.

- Désolé.

* * *

Lily et James Potter, la mine fatiguée et coupable, étaient retournés dans la petite maison souterraine, où leurs fils et filles les attendaient, sitôt la réunion de l'Ordre terminée. Comme beaucoup de sorciers ayant refusé la domination de cette Renaissance, ils vivaient dans de petites bâtisses creusées à même la terre, sous les ruines de Londres. Chacun reconstruisait sa vie comme il le pouvait et souvent avec les moyens du bord. Rester fidèle à la Lumière et l'Ordre du Phoenix nécessitait un lourd sacrifice : celui de vivre caché.

Tandis que les Ténèbres évoluaient à la surface sous les rayons du soleil, la Lumière survivait dans l'obscurité glaciale des caves. Cruelle ironie de l'histoire.

- Maman, papa ! Vous êtes enfin là ! cria une voix venant à leur rencontre.

Les deux parents virent débarquer leur deuxième fils, Neil, accompagné de ses deux petites sœurs. Lily les regarda avec tendresse et James avec fierté. Neil était un adolescent de 15 ans, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert émeraude contrairement à son frère ainé, il ressemblait d'avantage à sa mère qu'à son père mais son caractère était sans nul doute celui de son paternel : il aimait rire et s'amuser. Milly et Ellen, âgées de 12 ans, étaient tout le portrait de Lily Potter : des cheveux roux et épais qui leur tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, le même visage et le même sérieux la seule différence résidait dans le fait qu'elles avaient les yeux couleur noisette, ceux de James.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore couchés, bande de crapules ? sermonna James d'un air faussement sévère.

- On n'allait pas dormir alors que vous étiez sortis, déclara Ellen. On a donc décidé de vous attendre.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, s'amusa leur mère. Je vous signale qu'il est 2 heures du matin.

- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Neil en haussant les épaules. On est en vacances de toute façon.

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tous au lit sinon je double votre corvée de vaisselle, annonça Lily.

- Eh ! protesta le fils. C'est du chantage ça, m'man !

- Le chantage est un crime, continua Milly. Tu es Auror, tu ne dois pas faire ça, maman.

- Tu dois montrer l'exemple, acheva Ellen à son tour.

James Potter ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la rébellion de ses enfants. A eux trois, ils formaient une petite bande soudée et impitoyable, mettant à profit leurs connaissances pour leur en faire voir de toute les couleurs. De vrais Maraudeurs.

- James ! gronda la matriarche de la famille. Aide-moi au lieu de t'esclaffer bêtement !

- Excuse-moi… pardon, dit-il entre deux éclats.

- Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une pareille famille ? soupira-t-elle de désespoir.

Pour toute réponse, les trois garnements se lancèrent un regard complice et le sourire de James augmenta. Qu'il était bon de retourner auprès de sa famille… si seulement Harry était encore parmi eux, le bonheur serait total.

* * *

- Père, allez vous m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé cette nuit !

- J'ai dit non, Drago ! Cela ne te regarde nullement. C'est une affaire qui ne concerne que notre Prince ! Tiens t-en à cette histoire !

- Pourquoi l'équipe Bulgare a-t-elle été arrêtée ? insista l'adolescent blond. S'il s'agit d'Harry, je dois être au courant.

- Et pourquoi donc ? siffla Lucius Malfoy, l'air mécontent.

- Harry et moi sommes des amis proches, répondit le jeune sorcier avec arrogance. Il est normal que je connaisse les risques qu'il a encourus.

- Et bien, tu lui demanderas par toi-même dans ce cas, gronda le favoris. Laisse-moi maintenant, je suis occupé.

Vexé d'être ainsi rabroué, Drago Lucius Malfoy, fils unique et héritier de la famille, quitta le salon où était installé son père et monta prestement dans sa chambre. S'il y avait bien une chose que celui-ci détestait, c'était bien d'ignorer les derniers exploits de son ami, Harry Serpentard.

Il fallait avouer que l'adolescent blond n'avait pas suffisamment de pitié et de gentillesse pour se faire aimer de tout le monde, il était un Sang Pur et, à ce titre, n'acceptait dans son entourage que les gens ayant eu grâce à ses yeux, autrement dit pas beaucoup, mais une fois sa confiance accordée, il prenait un soin tout particulier à les aider et abhorrait donc d'être tenu à l'écart. Harry Serpentard faisait partie de ces privilégiés, bien que leur première rencontre ait plutôt mal commencé, alors il voulait tout savoir.

- Très bien, grognait-il. Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais, en effet, lui demander.

Il prit sa plus belle plume, du parchemin et commença à rédiger une courte missive. Sa tâche étant terminée, il appela sa chouette et l'envoya à son destinataire, satisfait. Demain, il aurait le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

Installé dans son lit de soie, Harry somnolait paresseusement, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées étaient constamment tournées par les événements de ces dernières heures : l'attaque de l'Ordre, la trahison de la Bulgarie… Tom Jedusor. Cet homme était une énigme : son sang lui avait prouvé qu'il ne lui avait pas menti, il était bien Lord Voldemort… mais il ne l'était pas pour autant. Merlin, qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ?

Perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire, il fut brusquement interrompu par un hibou qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Il le reconnut sans problème, c'était celui de Drago, son caractériel ami. Il se leva, prit le message, s'assura que Nagini ne viendrait pas à se servir du pauvre hibou comme un éventuel repas, et commença à lire. Apparemment, Drago exigeait de larges explications sur le comportement de ses soldats.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y couperait pas, le jeune Prince eut la brusque et agréable idée de faire venir Elladora Lestrange et Drago à un petit déjeuner amical, dans deux jours, dans son salon privé, comme au bon vieux temps. Rasséréné de cette initiative, il renvoya deux invitations et se recoucha le cœur plus léger. Une longue journée l'attendait demain, il devait être en forme.

* * *

Le matin fit place à la nuit. Tout doucement, les rayons du soleil recouvrirent l'obscurité, réveillant les habitants de leur torpeur, les tirant de leur rêve ou cauchemars. Affalé sur la pierre froide des cachots où on l'avait jeté, Tom Jedusor s'éveilla, les membres engourdis, la tête bourdonnante. Sans brusquerie, il se releva et regarda autour de lui la pièce dénudée où il se trouvait et la porte de bois solidement fermée lui rappela brusquement les derniers événements de la nuit passée : Potter qui évitait son Avada Kedavra, le duel qui les avait opposé, les cris de son ennemis, le coup de poignard qui lui transperçait la peau, la marque des ténèbres… Salazar tout puissant ! La marque ?

Il releva la manche de sa robe de sorcier et la vit, hideuse, noirâtre, souillant sa chair à jamais. Cette œuvre qu'il avait créé et qui lui avait pourtant semblé si belle jusque là, devint tout à coup une profonde laideur, une honte sans nom. Un tatouage que seuls ses serviteurs devaient porter, une marque de possession, un symbole d'esclavage. Asservi, voila ce qu'il était désormais. Lui qui, pour l'éternité, aurait dû gouverner, rester libre de toute ordonnance, ne valait désormais guère mieux qu'un simple jouet.

Non ! Il ne pouvait supporter cela, la mort était plus douce… mais mourir signifiait la défaite, un abandon pur et simple. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait renoncé, même lorsque son ennemi l'avait réduit à l'état d'esprit errant, même lorsque le désespoir l'avait plus d'une fois gagné quand il était enfant. Il ne pouvait permettre cela également. Seule lui restait la vengeance, encore une fois. Une revanche douce et glaciale, qui transpercerait le cœur et l'âme de ce garçon qui se prenait pour un souverain. Oh oui, il n'allait pas en rester là.

Tout à sa réflexion, il entendit un bruit de clé tourner dans une serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur trois Mangemorts.

- Prisonnier, vous allez être présenté devant le Prince, s'ensuivra alors votre châtiment.

- Tiens, il n'y a pas de procès équitable dans ce pays ? ricana Tom.

- Une tentative d'assassinat sur le Régent du royaume est directement passible d'une peine de mort, il n'y a donc pas de procès. Maintenant suivez nous.

Avec toute la fierté qui le caractérisait, Tom les accompagna et repoussa les mains qui se posaient sur son épaule pour le pousser à avancer.

- Je suis déjà souillé, inutile que vous le fassiez d'avantage.

Les trois gardes ne répliquèrent pas, le Prince se chargerait lui-même de rabattre l'insolence de ce sorcier qui avait failli tuer celui qui, depuis un an, gouvernait et protégeait le Royaume Uni.

Le temps de son arrivée à la salle du trône fut assez court, Tom ne put cependant s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté du château, faite de marbre, de velours, d'or et d'argent. Tout reposait sur la prestance et la beauté. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion d'en profiter, avait pensé Tom en suivant les sorciers.

Parvenu à destination, Tom vit le plus grand rassemblement de Mangemorts et de Crépusculaires qu'il n'avait jamais pensé admirer un jour : ils étaient des centaines. Comment faisaient ils pour tenir tous dans cette salle, pourtant immense ? Une petite pointe de jalousie vint le narguer, lui-même n'avait pas réussi à recruter autant de monde pour sa propre cause.

Assis sur un imposant siège de bois, posé sur une haute estrade, se tenait Harry Serpentard, aussi hautain et digne qu'il ne l'était déjà, portant une robe de sorcièr moderne et flambant neuve, assorti de bottes en peau de dragon en parfait état. Tom remarqua qu'au dessus du Prince était sculpté un serpent enroulé autour d'une baguette magique, un emblème qu'il avait déjà vu dans les rues de Salazarius : la bannière de cet empire dédié au Sorcier. La gloire de cette Renaissance.

Agenouillé de force au pied de la tribune, le prisonnier regarda son ennemi avec toute la haine et la détermination qu'il lui vouait, prêt à saisir la moindre occasion pour le tuer.

Loin d'être impressionné, Harry déclara d'une voix haute et posée :

- Depuis un an que je suis au pouvoir, vous êtes le premier, Tom Jedusor, à être parvenu aussi loin. La loi est très claire concernant votre vaine tentative : elle vous condamne à mort et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Etant né sorcier, vous échappez à la torture, mais je vous tuerai de ma propre baguette, comme le veut la tradition.

Des murmures d'excitation s'élevèrent discrètement, faisant toutefois échos aux murs de pierres. Tous semblaient d'accord sur ce jugement et avaient hâte de voir la sentence s'accomplir. Ce qu'ils ignoraient cependant, c'était que leur monarque n'avait nullement l'intention d'exécuter sa proie. Harry avait trop besoin du sorcier vivant et du sang chaud gorgé de magie qui coulait dans ses veines, la seule utilité de cette mascarade était de respecter la coutume afin de ne pas ternir sa réputation et d'obtenir des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait. Pour le reste, il trouverait bien un prétexte pour le garder en vie

- Normalement, je dois vous exécuter dans la minute qui suit, mais je vais faire une petite entorse à cette règle.

- Vraiment ? Et que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle bonté ? ironisa l'ancien mage noir.

- C'est simple, répondit le jeune monarque avec calme, lors de notre affrontement je n'ai pas pu obtenir toute les explications au mystère de votre présence. Je compte bien assouvir ma curiosité avant de vous envoyer dans l'au delà.

- Méfiez vous, votre Altesse, la curiosité peut parfois faire plus de tort que de bien ne put s'empêcher de déclarer Tom avec audace.

- Cela, j'en déciderai par moi-même. Mais répondez-moi plutôt : Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question en essayant de t'assassiner, Potter.

- Doloris !

Le sort s'abattit froidement sur Tom qui tentait de ne laisser échapper aucun cri de souffrance. S'il devait mourir, ce serait avec dignité et se refusait donc de donner satisfaction à son bourreau.

- Il me semble vous l'avoir dit, Mr Jedusor. Je suis Harry Serpentard. Le nom Potter est banni de mon royaume, tachez de vous en souvenir.

Sur ces mots, il leva le sortilège et regarda sans une once de remord le corps qui se convulsait légèrement.

- Un Potter… reste un Potter, cingla l'héritier de Serpentard.

- Doloris !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le Prince continua sa torture, sous l'œil amusé de tous. L'adolescent voulait voir l'arrogance de cet homme se briser, il le voulait suppliant et repentant, mais sa conscience lui disait que son prisonnier n'abdiquerait peut être jamais. Il y avait une force et une mentalité étonnante chez ce sorcier qui le déstabilisait, mais il se refusa à l'avouer de voix haute.

- Je répète ma question : Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

- Va… en enfer !

- Rassurez vous, j'irai sûrement quand le temps viendra pour moi de mourir.

- Maitre, déclara un Mangemort trop impatient. Peut être devriez vous lui donner le coup de grâce, il vous a assez insulté.

Cette fois le Doloris foudroya le dit Mangemort qui se crispait de douleur.

- Je suis seul à décider de ce fait, déclara Harry avec colère. Et je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Jedusor qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé de ce spectacle. Cela l'agaça d'avantage, il se décida donc d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait par ses propres moyens. Au diable les traditions et les regards avides de ses soldats. Il quitta son trône, descendit de l'estrade tranquillement et se mit à genoux devant l'ancien Voldemort, sous les marmonnements indignés des soldats : un Prince était au dessus de tout.

- Réponds moi, dit-il avec une douceur trop prévenante. Ce petit jeu m'agace.

- Découvre par toi-même, Potter.

- Bonne idée, grogna Harry en sortant sa baguette. Legilimens !

Aussitôt, Tom ressentit l'intrusion de son ennemi dans son esprit, il plaça de suite des barrières mentales et les renforça à chaque tentative d'agression. Ayant appris cette branche de la magie avec Severus, Harry était devenu un expert en la matière et la résistance de sa victime l'étonnait au plus haut point : ses barrières étaient parfaites, sans la moindre fissure. Impressionné, il ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

- Pas mal, avoua l'adolescent, vous êtes plus puissant que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Merci du compliment, votre Altesse rétorqua Jedusor.

- Malheureusement pour vous, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Legilimens !

L'intrusion revint, encore plus puissante et féroce qu'auparavant. Tom répondit avec la même aisance, sans faiblir malgré les deux Doloris qu'il avait pourtant reçus. Un heurt sans nom commença entre les deux mages noirs, bien décidés à prendre l'avantage sur leur adversaire. Il dura de longues minutes. Finalement, Harry décida de ruser : malgré sa concentration, il lança un nouveau Doloris sur Tom qui, déstabilisé un court instant, créa une légère brèche. Le Prince sauta sur l'occasion et brisa la défense de Tom sans le moindre scrupule… il vit et apprit, par bride, décontenancé, l'histoire de l'Héritier de Serpentard. De son enfance jusqu'à sa mort, de sa renaissance et sa rencontre avec la fée Morgane au moment du coup de poignard.

Quand il se décida à quitter les souvenirs de son captif, il fut pris d'un bref mouvement de panique. Ce sorcier était dangereux ! Plus encore que le défunt Seigneur Voldemort. C'était… effrayant, inimaginable, voir prodigieux. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il le mettait tant mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas un simple sorcier qu'il avait devant les yeux, mais un être puissant et avide de pouvoir. Pire, il était le champion de Morgane la Déesse des Ténèbres lui avait redonné vie et l'avait amené dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien… et ce Harry Potter, ce double si différent, expliquait mieux la raison pour lequel le sorcier lui vouait tant de haine. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient lentement en place.

De son côté, Tom Jedusor exultait de rage et de colère. Potter l'avait pris par surprise ! Il s'était permis de fouiller dans son esprit ! Lui, le grand Voldemort ! Jamais, au grand jamais, quiconque ne s'était permis une telle audace ! La mort ne serait pas assez rude pour le punir de ce crime !

- Renvoyez-le au cachot ! ordonna le Prince.

- Quoi ? Mais… commença Lucius Malfoy

- AU CACHOT ! RAMENEZ-LE AU CACHOT ! C'EST UN ORDRE !

Etonnés, bien obligés d'obéir, les trois Mangemorts ramenèrent le prisonnier dans sa cellule. Cela n'empêcha pas les cris de fureur de Tom qui se répandaient dans toute la pièce :

- Tu me le paieras, Potter ! J'en fais le serment ! Je te ferai regretter cet affront par tous les moyens !

Quand le prisonnier eut enfin quitté la salle du trône, un silence mortel s'abattit, silence que personne n'osait rompre. Tous attendaient que le Prince prenne une décision quelconque.

- Partez ! La réunion est annulée !

Il fut immédiatement obéi. Seul Severus brisa l'ordre donné, la panique que son adoptif avait ressentie n'avait pas échappé à ses yeux trop vigilants et ça l'inquiéta fortement.

- Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu !

- Laisse-moi ! J'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Harry, dis moi…

- LAISSE MOI… s'il te plait, reprit il plus doucement.

Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait pas d'avantage, Severus transplana hors de la pièce, laissant derrière lui son fils en pleine réflexion.

_- Merlin_, ne put il s'empêcher de penser. _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé_ ?

* * *

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie : elle était née Sang de Bourbe, ses parents étaient morts peu après être entrés dans l'Assemblée de Peredur, et elle était désormais la marchandise d'un revendeur particulièrement déplaisant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était présentée sur une estrade comme un morceau de viande sur un marché et pour l'instant elle n'avait pas été remarquée par un sorcier, une chance inespérée mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, elle finirait par être achetée. Sa plus grande peur était d'être vendue à un directeur de maison de prostitution, elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie à vendre son corps pour avoir suffisamment de quoi manger. La mort serait plus douce.

- Approchez, approchez ! Ils sont beaux mes esclaves ! Marchandise de qualité ! Cette semaine, c'est 20% de réduction sur deux esclaves achetés, alors profitez en !

Dans la rue de Salazarius, les sorciers regardaient les esclaves, attirés par les cris élogieux des revendeurs. Un petit groupe commença à se former devant la pauvre Née Moldu qui craignait déjà les ventes.

- Approchez nobles sorciers, admirez mes marchandises ! continua le marchand.

- Combien coûte cette fille ? demanda une voix féminine.

Hermione sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans l'estomac, c'était elle qu'on venait de désigner.

- Cette Sang de Bourbe vaut 300 galions, mademoiselle. Elle est intelligente, c'est un article de choix.

- Que sait-elle faire ? questionna encore la même fille.

- Tout ce que vous lui demanderez, elle saura l'exécuter. J'en ai fait l'expérience. De plus, elle utilise bien les sorts de bases.

- Mouais. 300, c'est quand même trop cher. 200 galions.

- 280, ma petite dame.

- 210, rétorqua la jeune cliente.

- 250.

- 230 et c'est mon dernier mot.

- Parfait. Elle est à vous. Vous n'aurez pas à vous en plaindre, vous verrez. Je vais vous la chercher.

Aussitôt dit, le revendeur s'approcha d'elle et lui retira les chaînes de ses poignets douloureux.

- Tâche de bien de te comporter avec tes nouveaux maîtres, avertit l'homme. Si on te rapporte, je me ferai un plaisir de te punir à ma façon.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais un frisson parcourutson dos. Elle avait vu ce qui était arrivé à une jeune fille de son âge qui était revenue deux jours après : elle avait été violée pour ne pas avoir plu à son dernier maître puis fut revendue à une maison de passe de mauvaise réputation. On ne l'avait jamais revue. Arrachée brutalement de ses pensées, elle fut tirée vers sa nouvelle propriétaire : c'était une adolescente aux cheveux marron et aux yeux foncés, à l'air sadique et au visage émacié. Tout en elle inspirait la méfiance.

- Soyons clair, commença t'elle. Si je t'ai achetée, ce n'est pas pour t'avoir comme servante. Je compte t'offrir à un ami très important demain. Tâche de te montrer à la hauteur. En attendant, tu m'appelleras maitresse Elladora ou Mademoiselle Lestrange, compris ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle Lestrange.

- Bien, dépêche-toi, je dois m'acheter une magnifique robe et un nouveau bracelet. Tu porteras mes courses.

Bien obligée d'obéir, Hermione suivit la jeune sorcière, résolue à ne pas faire le moindre faux pas. Il s'agissait de sa propre survie, la moindre erreur serait fatale. Mais, Dieu, qu'avait elle bien pu faire pour mériter un pareil destin ?

* * *

Resté seul dans la salle du trône, Harry réfléchissait sur ce qu'il avait vu ce matin. Trois longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de la réunion, il n'avait pas quitté sa place, même pour aller se restaurer, il avait l'appétit coupé de toute façon. Une seul question l'obstinaitcontinuellement : qu'allait il faire du prisonnier ?

Le laisser enfermer ? Mauvaise solution. Lui accorder la liberté ? Un suicide pur et simple. Le tuer ? Pas question.

En fait, une idée avait germé peu après le départ de ses Mangemorts. Une idée risquée, dangereuse, pouvant facilement réduire sa vie d'un certain nombre d'années… mais c'était la seule qu'il lui semblait acceptable, la seule qui lui permettrait d'accomplir son rôle de Prince jusqu'au bout. Il allait devoir se montrer fort, sans pitié, rusé et intelligent. Il suffirait d'une erreur, un simple impair, et ce serait suffisant pour mourir. Merlin, Severus et le reste de ses sujets n'allaient pas du tout apprécier… mais après tout, il n'était devenu Prince que grâce aux risques permanents qu'il prenait, le danger était sa seconde nature au fond. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer dans les mois ou les années à venir, cela allait devenir divertissant. Oui, c'était la seule solution.

Résolu, déterminé, il rappela immédiatement la totalité de ses soldats, faisant en sorte de n'en oublier aucun. Tous devaient être au courant de sa décision, ce choix qui allait remettre en jeu l'avenir du pays. En les voyant arriver les un après les autres, Harry ressentit un vague sentiment d'égoïsme mais aussi de puissance. Combien allaient encore le suivre après son annonce ? Combien allaient changer de camp ou quitter le pays ? Quelque soit le résultat, il ne pourrait pas leur en vouloir ou les condamner, il comprendrait.

- Allez me chercher le prisonnier, ordonna t'il.

Il fut aussitôt exécuté. Quand Tom Jedusor revint, le visage et le regard toujours noir de haine, un sentiment d'excitation envahit l'adolescent, confortant son idée, faisant glisser dans l'intégralité de son corps de doux frissons d'effroi et de plaisir mélangés. Qu'il était bon d'être le monarque de cet empire. Depuis son intronisation, il vivait un destin inégalé, sans regret, quelque soit les risques et l'irresponsabilité. Tant pis s'il devait mourir bientôt, peu importe si Severus désapprouverait, il vivait sa vie à fond, au delà du raisonnable et des limites. Il était Prince, il était Souverain, il était le Maître. Il allait montrer à tous, à l'intégralité de son peuple et de ses ennemis, ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il allait exécuter le pire, mettre sa vie en péril, accueillir la mort à bras ouverts… mais il attendait ce moment avec une impatience certaine.

- Dites moi, Mr Jedusor commença Harry, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Que seriez-vous prêt à faire pour prendre ma place, pour gouverner ce monde ?

- Un peu étonné par cette question, Tom répondit cependant avec toute l'assurance, le mépris et la colère qui l'animaient.

- A tout ! déclara-t-il.

- Vraiment prêt à tout ? Quelque soit le prix à payer ?

- Pour accomplir le moindre de mes désirs, j'ai renoncé sans scrupule à mon âme ricana t'il. Je me moque bien du prix à payer, du moment que j'obtiens ce que je veux.

Parfaitement satisfait de cette réponse, une lueur de convoitise brilla dans les yeux du Prince, augmentant un peu plus cette ivresse qui le plongeait dans un état de fébrilité absolue et dont il avait du mal à contenir.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vous propose un pari, Mr Jedusor. Un pari à la fois divertissant et honteux.

A ces mots, des murmures étonnés se frayèrent dans toute la pièce. Les six favoris, eux, se regardèrent avec inquiétude, l'angoisse se peignait sur leurs visages, ils connaissaient suffisamment leur Prince pour comprendre qu'un danger approchait.

- Un pari ? questionna l'Héritier de Serpentard, qui ne s'attendait pas non plus à cette tournure des événements. Et quel sera l'enjeu ?

- Le trône. Le pouvoir absolue du Royaume Uni.

Cette fois, les murmures se firent plus insistants et l'anxiété des favoris augmenta un peu plus. Seul Harry se réjouissait de l'effet qu'il venait de créer.

- Voici ce que je vous propose, continua t'il avec un sang froid remarquable. A chaque fois que vous le souhaiterez, dans n'importe quelle circonstance, quelque soient les événements, je vous accorde le droit de me défier dans un duel. Pas n'importe lequel bien sûr. Ce sera un affrontement de sang, un combat à la limite de la mort.

- Un duel ? demanda Tom, dont la curiosité était piquée. Soit, mais dans quel intérêt ?

- C'est simple : si vous en gagnez un, un seul, malgré le nombre de fois que vous me lancerez, je suis prêt, sur l'heure, à abdiquer en votre faveur.

L'indignation, l'incompréhension, des hoquets de stupeur et de consternation, se rependirent à cette annonce dans la foule de soldats. Leur régent était il sérieux ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'une blague, n'est ce pas ? Une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Une léthargie sans nom s'empara des esprits affolés. Personne ne comprenait cette effroyable décision, à la fois soudaine et irresponsable.

- C'est une farce ? questionna l'ancien mage noir, sentant également une pointe de surexcitation lui parcourir l'échine.

- Je ne me le permettrai pas, ricana Harry. Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Je vous offre la totalité de mon règne, le droit de gouverner toujours et partout, de régir en maître absolu sur chacun de mes sujets et de mes esclaves. Je vous céderai ma place sans récusation et je quitterai ce royaume définitivement, sans retour, et sans possibilité de reconquête.

_- Salazar tout puissant_, pensait Tom avec délectation, _il n'a pas l'air de plaisanter. Potter m'offre le trône sur un plateau ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il a l'air bien sûr de lui, en tout cas, méfiance. _Et si je perds ? Que se passera-t-il si je ne remporte pas ce fameux duel ?

- Alors vous me devrez une servitude absolue, dans tous les domaines, et ce jusqu'au duel suivant.

Cela suffit à refroidir l'ancien Voldemort. Voila une condition qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

- Que sous entends tu par là ?

- Vous deviendrez mon domestique, mon garde du corps, mon entraineur personnel, mon conseiller, … bref votre temps et votre vie ne sera dictée que par moi. Je deviendrai votre seul et unique source de préoccupation et d'intérêt. Vous n'existerez plus que pour me satisfaire.

Merlin, Potter était devenu fou ? Lui, devenir son vassal ? Le protéger alors qu'il ne souhaitait que sa perte ? Le suivre comme un bon chien et le servir comme un laquais ? Satisfaire les moindres caprices de son ennemi ? Jamais ! Se rabaisser, vivre dans l'humiliation, le déshonneur, la honte… lui, le grand Voldemort, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, s'abaisser au rang indigne et dégradant qu'on lui proposait ? Il n'y survivrait pas, et ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face d'un miroir. Ses ancêtres s'en retourneraient dans leurs tombes.

- C'est hors de question ! siffla le prisonnier.

- Vraiment, railla le Prince. Je vous pensais pourtant prêt à tout. N'est ce pas vous, pourtant, qui m'avez annoncé que vous payerez n'importe quel prix pour obtenir ce que vous voulez ? Seriez vous un menteur, Mr Jedusor ?

Non, bien sûr. Voldemort ne mentait jamais, enfin jamais pour ce genre de chose. Tom était bel et bien prêt à tout pour accomplir ses désirs : il s'était déjà discrédité par le passé, à l'orphelinat, pour obtenir des faveurs importantes… mais pas ça. Quelque soient ses bassesses, il était un homme fier et son orgueil lui interdisait de fléchir.

- Réfléchissez, repris Harry, je vous offre tout de même le pouvoir dans son intégralité. Ne souhaiteriez-vous pas enfin régner en maître absolu ? Le pouvoir à portée de main. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de me battre une fois. Qui sait ? Peut être que vous ne mettrez pas une semaine pour y parvenir. Il s'agit juste d'une question de puissance.

Il ne manquait plus que ça : un Potter manipulateur. Décidément, son ennemi avait un certain culot. Où était passé l'ancien Harry Potter ? Celui qui défendait la lumière et clamait le courage et la justice à tout bout de champ ?

_- Il est dans un autre monde. Ce Potter n'a rien à voir avec celui qui j'ai connu par le passé. Salazar, j'en viendrais presque à le regretter ! C'est un comble !_

La servitude contre le pouvoir. C'était le choix qu'on lui imposait. Oui, il voulait gouverner, mais le prix était très lourd à payer. S'il acceptait et qu'il remportait la victoire, il devrait vivre malgré tout avec le poids d'avoir été un esclave. S'il refusait, il se maudirait d'avoir échappé une telle chance et de s'être montré faible devant tous. Evidemment, rien ne l'empêchait de décliner l'offre et de s'évader pour conquérir le trône, mais qui le suivrait dans cette quête ? Ses Mangemorts étaient dévoués au Prince et Dumbledore ne l'aiderait pas… quoique, entre servir Potter ou entrer dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, le choix était vite fait.

En acceptant le pari, il tomberait au plus bas… mais, même en ayant touché le fond, ne parviendrait il pas à se relever ? Alors qu'il n'était qu'un orphelin habillé de loque, il était parvenu à devenir Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se battre, il avait saisi les moindres cordes pour se hisser à la grandeur de la magie noire. Accepter d'être au sol pour s'élever vers la gloire, il l'avait déjà fait. Il était déjà souillé, ce n'était qu'une fois de plus, il saurait s'en laver.

_- Je ne fais que suivre le parcours de mon ancien monde. Je connais l'humiliation, ça ne m'a jamais arrêté. Cela m'a permis de devenir un peu plus fort à chaque occasion. Qu'importe si je dois être rétrogradé, je finirai toujours par redevenir Voldemort. _

Il devait approuver. Ce serait, certes, une rude épreuve mais la récompense était à la hauteur de toutes ses espérances. Il pourrait gouverner avec moins d'inquiétude et se reposer sur son pouvoir à jamais.

- J'accepte finit-il par dire.

- Bien… comme vous avez déjà perdu un duel contre moi, il me semble évident que vous deveniez de suite mon serviteur, qu'en pensez vous ? demanda Harry, toujours un sourire détestable sur les lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, Tom préféra serrer les dents, essayant de ne pas entrer dans la provocation du gamin, en revanche il n'en pensait pas moins.

_- Parfait, Potter. Puisqu'il te faut un laquais et garde du corps, je vais le devenir. Profites en bien car, lorsque le moment sera venu, je me ferais un plaisir de te rendre cette humiliation au centuple, _pensa t'il avec amertume.

- Encore une chose, afin de m'assurer que vous ne chercherez pas à m'assassiner, je compte sceller notre accord par un serment inviolable.

- Ca me va, maugréa Tom.

- Bien. Tendez votre bras.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à obéir, un Mangemort, outré par cette décision, se mit à hurler :

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ? Vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous faites ? Vous sceller le destin du monde Sorcier d'un simple pari ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Vous devez respecter la loi !

- Silence ! coupa Harry. Je suis le Prince et, de ce fait, je suis la loi ! C'est ma décision et vous vous devez la respecter. Si cela ne vous convient pas, alors quittez le Royaume Uni ou alliez vous aux rebelles, mais vous deviendrez alors mon ennemi !

- C'est de la tyrannie ! cingla le même Mangemort.

- Moi ? Vous osez me traiter de tyran ? Grindelwald et Voldemort l'étaient, mais pas moi ! Depuis mon ascension, vous n'avez pas eu à vous plaindre de ma manière de gouverner, que je sache !

- Nous…

- SILENCE ! Si certains ont à se plaindre, qu'ils partent. J'ai fait mon choix et je ne reviendrais pas dessus. A vous de faire les votres. Partez ou restez, mais assumez en les conséquences.

Un silence de mort régna sur la salle royale. Tous réfléchissaient aux opportunités et aux désavantages, hésitant à faire confiance au Souverain ou quitter son service. Finalement, un petit groupe de sept Mangemorts sortirent du rang et se postèrent devant Harry, ils enlevèrent leurs masques d'argents et les jetèrent à leurs pieds. Premier signe de révolte et de démission.

- C'est votre choix ? demanda le Prince.

- Oui, en effet.

- Très bien. Vous avez deux heures pour faire vos valises, vous et vos familles, mettre clés aux portes de vos manoirs, et quitter cet Empire. Passé ce délai, je vous enferme dans mes cachots.

Conscient que ce n'était pas des menaces en l'air, les sept révoltés partir sans demander leur reste, faisant fi des regards qu'on leur lançait.

- D'autres candidats ? demanda Harry avec fermeté.

Il n'y en eut aucun. Tous semblaient résolus à rester. Par peur ou fidélité ? Harry préféra ne pas savoir, il savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir.

- Je veux que ma décision soit respectée : si je venais à perdre ce duel, vous devrez alors vous agenouiller devant cet homme. Il deviendra votre nouveau Seigneur et vous lui devrez obéissance. Quiconque tentera de l'éliminer sera immédiatement puni de mort.

Sur ce dernier avertissement, Harry tendit une main à son ennemi qui fit de même. Severus s'approcha automatiquement des deux sorciers et sortit sa baguette afin de conclure le serment.

- Tom Jedusor, t'engages tu à respecter notre engagement ? De me servir loyalement et jusqu'à la fin ?

- Je m'y engage. Harry Po…Serpentard, t'engages tu à respecter notre engagement ? De me céder le trône et le pouvoir lorsque le moment viendra ?

- Je m'y engage.

Une flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs poignets, tel un serpent en feu liant leur destin à jamais.

(à suivre...)

* * *

**Le temps des reviews est arrivé ^^**

**Rose : **voila la suite que tu attendais. Merci de ta review et à bientôt

**Coco40 **: merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ^^ la suite de Afin que les Tènébres Régnent arrivera petit à petit, pas facile de gerer plusieur fic a la fois ^^ encore merci et à bientot


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6** Servir un Prince

L'ascension d'un éventuel Héritier au trône du Royaume Uni avait longtemps fait sujet de discussions dans le pays sorcier. Les questions telles que : était-il digne de son Prédécesseur ? Régnerait-il en partage ? Serait-il pacifiste ou tyrannique ? revenaient sans cesse. Déjà du temps d'Harry, élu en tant que Prince, le débat avait intéressé l'Empire entier. En revanche, la nouvelle d'un Héritier assassin, devenant serviteur et esclave, était parvenue, en moins d'une demi-journée, à créer une polémique suffisamment énorme pour intéresser non seulement les sujets et les esclaves, mais également les pays voisins.

Tous s'inquiétaient de cette décision capricieuse qui pouvait devenir dangereuse. Certains disaient que le Prince était manipulé, quelques un qu'il était fou. Beaucoup se réjouissaient tandis que d'autres s'en inquiétaient. Les avis étaient mitigés, on ne savait plus trop quoi penser. La seule chose dont ils étaient sûrs, c'est que cela aurait des répercussions dans les jours ou les mois à venir.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort.

Dans la salle de réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Dumbledore et Grindelwald étaient convaincus que ce nouveau prétendant était une menace, Neville Londubat craignait pour la vie de son ancien compagnon de jeu, et la première phrase que Sirius Black vint à dire, quand il apprit la nouvelle, était que son filleul ne manquait pas d'audace.

- Du côté des favoris, Lucius, Regulus et Severus s'arrachaient les cheveux d'inquiétude tandis que Bellatrix, Alecto et Croupton Jr cherchaient un moyen discret pour assassiner ce gêneur.

- Je le savais ! hurlé Bellatrix. J'aurai dû étouffer ce Jedusor quand il était dans son cachot.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? grogné Alecto. Un assassin devenant Héritier, c'est du jamais vu !

- Severus, tu es sensé être le tuteur du Prince ? Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour le faire changer d'avis ? déclara Croupton.

- Parce que tu penses sincèrement que je vais y arriver ? Ce gosse est plus têtu qu'une mule ! J'aurai autant de chance d'apprendre à Crabbe la lecture !

- Mais tu as de l'emprise sur lui, non ? Alors réagis !

- Et tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? contra Severus de mauvaise humeur. Je n'ai déjà pas réussi à mettre un peu de bon sens dans sa cervelle de Prince gâté ! Mauvaise influence de James Potter ça ! J'aurai dû l'avoir dès sa naissance, on n'en serait pas là !

- De toute façon, le mal est fait, annonça Lucius. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire maintenant, c'est d'éviter ce que ce Jedusor accède au pouvoir.

- Tuons-le et faisons passer ça pour un accident, décida Bellatrix.

- Mauvaise idée, soupira Regulus. Le Prince va comprendre de suite, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de subir son mauvais caractère.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis d'avis à surveiller ce sorcier de près, informa Malfoy. Je ne lui fais pas confiance et il risque d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur notre Souverain.

- Je suis d'accord. Tâchons de limiter les dégâts puis nous aviserons. En attendant, je vous propose d'organiser une réunion toute les semaines sur cette évolution.

- Réunion secrète, j'imagine, grommela Alecto.

- Tu peux toujours informer notre Prince, ricana Bellatrix, mais je pense qu'il n'appréciera pas.

- Oh non, soupira Severus. Je confirme, il risquerait de ne pas apprécier du tout.

* * *

Ignorant les complots qui se tramaient dans son dos, Harry, accompagné de son nouveau serviteur et futur Héritier, se rendait au dernier étage du château et en faisait visiter chaque partie.

- le 7ème étage n'est utilisé que par moi. On y trouve ma chambre, mon bureau, mon petit salon, ma bibliothèque, et ma salle à manger personnelle. C'est une partie privée, mais mes favoris, mes gardes et mes serviteurs ont l'autorisation d'y venir. Ta chambre se trouve aussi à cet étage, pas très loin de la mienne.

- Quelle chance, grommela Tom.

Harry fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et l'amena dans une pièce de bois où se trouvaient un lit, une petite table et une chaise bancale. Face à ce décor insalubre, on pouvait voir d'épaisses toiles d'araignées et des monceaux de poussières sur le mobilier. L'endroit ne semblait plus avoir servi depuis des années.

- Voici ta chambre. Elle est assez sobre mais rien ne t'empêche de changer la décoration.

- Elle est miteuse, grinça le nouveau serviteur.

- Non, juste… inutilisée. Ne te plains pas, ma défunte servante avait une pièce plus petite.

- Défunte ?

- Je l'ai noyée hier parce qu'elle n'avait pas préparé mon petit déjeuner correctement.

Tom Jedusor regarda son ennemi avec des yeux ronds. Merlin, ce Potter ci ne correspondait vraiment pas à celui qu'il avait connu. Depuis quand le défenseur de la lumière tuait pour une raison pareille ? Quoi que, le terme défenseur ne correspondait plus vraiment, désormais. Il allait avoir du mal à s'y faire. Retenant un soupir, il se laissa entrainer vers la chambre du gamin : celle-ci faisait l'équivalent de deux pièces, dans les tons beiges et bleutés, avec un ameublement luxueux mais confortable. Un endroit magnifique et reposant.

- Mon petit déjeuner doit être servi à 8h et j'aime prendre mon bain tiède. Tâches de t'en souvenir car, à la moindre erreur, je te punirai. Je suis toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te servir de larbin. Tu ne sais pas faire couler ton bain comme un grand garçon ?

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, l'insolent reçut une claque magistrale qui, non contente de résonner dans toute la pièce, l'envoya à terre. La joue cuisante, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle force de la part du garçon, Tom regarda Harry avec étonnement. Jusqu'ici, jamais personne ne l'avait frappé… jamais ! Comment avait il osé ?

- Encore une remarque de ce genre, Tommy, et je me ferais un plaisir de t'apprendre la politesse.

Tommy ? Potter se permettait de lui donner un surnom aussi ridicule ? Il allait payer, oh oui, il allait lui faire regretter à ce morveux !

- Je te conseille de ne pas abuser de ma gentillesse, continua le jeune Prince en ignorant superbement le regard plein de haine qu'il lui lançait. Crois-moi, je peux me montrer très méchant quand je le souhaite. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été désigné comme futur successeur que je ne peux pas te couper un doigt ou te crever un œil. Un héritier borgne serait assez amusant, tu ne crois pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Tom retint ses pulsions meurtrières, serrant les dents pour ne pas empirer la situation. Chaque chose en son temps, il lui ferait payer cet affront…mais plus tard, quand le bon moment viendrait. Il fallait juste qu'il se montre patient.

- Bien, maintenant que les choses ont été mises au point, tu peux retourner dans ta chambre pour le reste de l'après midi. Ta présence m'ennuie. Sois devant ma porte à 19h, ce sera l'heure du souper avec mes fidèles.

Ainsi congédié, Tom n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui lancer un dernier regard meurtrier et de quitter la pièce avec toute la fierté qui lui restait.

* * *

- Décidément, Harry m'étonnera toujours. Je vois d'ici la tête que doit faire père et mon cher parrain.

Installé devant son bureau, Drago Malfoy, la mine réjouie et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, lisait avec attention la Gazette du Sorcier qui relatait en plusieurs pages les derniers exploits de son ami. Comme d'habitude, il n'était pas déçu : Faire d'un criminel le prochain souverain du pays ? Du grand art, digne de l'esprit suicidaire du Prince qu'il était.

- Harry ne va pas s'ennuyer dans les jours à venir, ça va devenir très amusant. Je me demande si je le rencontrerai demain, ce fameux Héritier ?

- Maitre Drago, je t ai apporté ton costume, interrompit une petite voix rêveuse dans son dos.

Le fils Malfoy se retourna et vit Luna Lovegood, sa servante, portant dans ses mains un ensemble sorcier vert. C'était une jeune fille un peu plus jeune aux cheveux blonds et emmêlés qui portait, au dessus des ses vêtements gris, un collier de bouchon de biéraubeurre. Un éternel sourire naïf sur le visage et un caractère des plus spécial, celle-ci semblait constamment vivre dans un autre monde, au grand dam des Malfoy qui ne savaient plus comment réagir en sa présence.

- Luna, espèce de petite dinde ! Gronda Drago. Je t'ai demandé mon costume noir !

- Je sais, répondit la jeune fille, imperturbable. Mais il est infesté de nargoles, j'ai donc demandé aux Elfes de Maisons de préparer un rituel mais ça n'a pas marché.

Poussant un soupire de désespoir, Drago tenta de se calmer, essayant de se contrôler au maximum. Bien que la fille soit de Sang Pur, elle avait été réduite au rang d'esclave après que son père ait traitreusement rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix, puis achetée par Narcissa en guise de cadeau à son fils… cadeau empoisonné puisque Drago ne parvenait pas à s'en faire obéir et la soupçonnait même d'être atteinte de folie.

- Je t'ai déjà répété que ces bestioles n'existent pas !

- Si, lui répondit-elle avec douceur. Mais tu ne peux pas les voir, il faut des lunettes spéciales.

- Va me chercher mon costume noir !

- Je ne peux pas, il est à la poubelle.

- A la poubelle ! Mon costume ? Mais il m'a coûté une fortune ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

- Je l'ai brulé en pratiquant le rituel.

Drago dût alors faire appel à toute sa maitrise de soi pour éviter d'aller l'étrangler. Folle, cette fille était complètement folle ! Merlin, mais qu'avait il fait pour avoir une servante pareille ? Le pire, c'est qu'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de la punir puisqu'elle était complètement déconnectée de la réalité.

- Sors d'ici ! Et rapportes-moi ma tenue d'été !

- Celle en coton ? C'est dangereux, les nargoles y ont pondu leurs œufs, tu risques d'être contaminé. Tu crois que je dois pratiquer le rituel aussi ?

- Surtout pas ! Et cesse de me tutoyer !

Maintenant, il en était persuadé : il était temps qu'il change de domestique sinon ses nerfs n'y survivraient pas.

* * *

Quand les pendules du château royal vinrent à sonner les 7 coups du soir, Harry terminait d'ajuster sa tenue pour le repas. Être présentable en toute circonstance était son devoir quotidien, il prenait donc soin de la choisir lui-même, bien qu'il trouvait cela assez barbant et lui donnait l'impression d'être coincé sous une centaine de règles de bienséance. Morgane toute puissante, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être obligé de jouer les adolescents bien élevés mais Severus devait être, en ce moment, suffisamment de mauvaise humeur pour, qu'en plus, il se permette de venir avec des vêtements simples et négligés.

Tout à ses réflexions, il entendit trois coups cogner contre sa porte. Se doutant que Jedusor devait être derrière, il l'autorisa à entrer et décida de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Un bon moyen de l'endurcir, cet insolent.

- 36 secondes de retard… On ne t'a jamais appris la ponctualité, Tommy ? Remarque, un mage noir peut bien s'autoriser ce petit extra… oh mais, suis-je bête, tu ne l'es plus, ricana le jeune monarque. Je me demande bien comment tu devais traiter tes serviteurs… est ce que tu les punissais quand ils étaient en retard ?

Tom préféra ne pas répondre, serrant les lèvres le plus possible afin de ne pas laisser à ce sale morveux l'occasion de lui nuire d'avantage.

- Hum, dois-je te corriger également ? Ce serait peut être un bon moyen pour toi d'apprendre à lire l'heure correctement.

Un silence glacial se rependit dans toute la pièce, Harry se réjouissait de l'air mauvais que lui lançait le plus vieux, convaincu d'avoir réussi à le faire enrager.

- Bien, pour une fois, je vais me montrer charitable, continuait-il avec provocation. Un prince se doit d'être miséricordieux avec les simples d'esprit, retiens bien cette leçon Tommy.

_- Calmes toi ! Ne réponds pas ! Ne tombes pas dans son piège, il n'attend que ça ! _s'ordonnait Tom, en serrant fortement ses poings.

- Dépêchons nous. Le diner va commencer, je ne tiens pas à faire attendre mes favoris.

Ils quittèrent donc l'aile réservée au Prince et descendirent jusque dans la salle à manger où, comme convenu, attendaient docilement les six privilégiés. Tom dût alors faire face aux yeux haineux qu'on lui lançait. Etrangement, cela le perturba quelques secondes : il s'était souvent amusé de la pathétique servitude de Severus, Lucius, Regulus, et Alecto, alors que Bellatrix et Barty Croupton Jr lui vouaient une admiration aveugle. Les voir aujourd'hui aussi dédaigneux lui semblait anormal.

- Allons, vous tous, cessez de dévisager mon Serviteur de cette façon, railla Harry. Vous allez le mettre mal à l'aise, le pauvre.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, Tom ne parvint plus à contenir sa rage et hurla avec force :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter ! Mêles-toi de tes affaires !

Harry lui jeta alors un air triomphant, ravi d'être parvenu à le prendre en faute. Cela ne plut pas, cependant, à Bellatrix Lestrange qui quitta sa place énervée, sortit sa baguette et s'apprêta à châtier l'ancien Mage Noir.

- Misérable arrogant ! Comment oses-tu t'adresser à notre maitre de cette façon ! La torture serait trop douce pour toi ! Dolor…

- Bellatrix, non ! claqua fermement le Prince. N'oublies pas que je suis le seul à corriger les défauts de mes domestiques.

- Mais il…

- Bella, s'il te plait, averti Harry.

Comprenant qu'elle se montrait irrespectueuse, la Mangemorte se mit à obéir, tout en rageant contre ce sorcier qu'elle voulait voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Le Prince se tourna vers Jedusor et commença à dire tranquillement :

- Tss, quel impertinent tu fais, mon petit Tommy. Hausser le ton devant moi, tu ne manques pas de cran. Je crois que tu as besoin d'une leçon. Normalement, j'autorise toujours mes valets à aller se restaurer pendant que je mange, afin qu'ils prennent une pause. Toi, ce soir, tu resteras debout à nous regarder, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Si tu es sage, je laisserai peut être un Elfe de Maison t'apporter un morceau de pain.

- Vous êtes trop bon, s'amusa Barty. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je l'aurais laissé trois jours sans se nourrir, enfermé dans un cachot sans lumière.

- Voyons, mon ami, un peu d'indulgence, déclara Lucius.

- D'autant plus que cet homme doit avoir subi les sarcasmes de notre Prince tout l'après midi, déclara le maitre des potions froidement en regardant son fils adoptif.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Severus, grogna le concerné. Insinuerais tu que je suis méprisant ?

- De toute évidence, répondit-il catégoriquement.

Harry lui envoya un regard offensé mais ne préféra pas répliquer. Que son père pouvait se montrer vieux jeu quand il le voulait.

- Passons à table, finit-il par dire. Les plats vont être froids.

Tandis que tout le monde s'installait à sa place initiale, Tom se mit près d'Harry et se tint immobile, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur son estomac : cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas mangé, cette punition ne l'arrangeait pas, cependant, par dignité, il fit comme si tout cela ne l'affectait en rien. Il regarda donc les sept sorciers manger la soupe de poisson en entrée, le saumon aux petits légumes en plat principal, et la tarte au citron meringuée pour dessert avec autant d'indifférence qu'il le pouvait, et cela ne perturba pas le moins du monde son désormais maître. Celui ci, d'ailleurs, parlait politique avec ses fidèles ainsi que de ses projets à longs termes.

- Je compte déclarer la guerre à la Bulgarie, dit il en buvant le thé digestif qu'on leur avait apporté. La révolte de Krum ne peut rester inaperçue.

- L'ennui c'est que l'Ordre du Phoenix s'est allié à eux, il est à craindre des représailles, objectiva Lucius.

- C'est possible, mais je ne crois pas que Dumbledore prendra le risque de sortir de sa tanière aussi rapidement. Ce serait du suicide, surtout après leur tentative manquée.

- Ne craignez vous pas que certains Alliés se retournent contre nous ? demanda Alecto.

- Non, comme nous, ils sont toujours dans une situation politique assez mouvementée. Me déclarer la guerre ne ferait que les affaiblir d'avantage.

Ecoutant d'une oreille attentive ce qui se disait lors de cette réunion improvisée, Tom se demanda qui pouvait être ces fameux Alliés. Ses connaissances sur ce monde étaient encore trop limitées, ce qui lui faisait défaut, mais il était bien décidé à combler ses lacunes le plus vite possible.

- Je pense que demander de l'aide à la Russie serait une bonne idée. Demetri Nikolaïevka n'attend qu'un signe pour conquérir la Bulgarie. Il sera facile de le convaincre.

- Je me méfie de cet homme, intervint Severus. Il est hautain et grossier, de plus, je sais qu'il complote un mariage politique entre vous et son fils, mon Prince.

- Morgane m'en préserve ! déclara Harry en faisant une moue révulsée. Moi, épouser ce gros lourdaud qui ne connait pas plus de dix sorts basiques ? Je préfèrerais me suicider immédiatement.

- Il faut dire que votre réputation d'homosexuel a fait grand bruit et certaines familles envisagent une alliance avec vous.

A ce mot, l'ancien mage noir manqua de s'étrangler. Potter, gay ? Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Non pas qu'il était homophobe, loin de là, lui-même avait déjà eu des conquêtes masculines, mais il était persuadé que son ennemi aimait les femmes.

- Plutôt que de compter sur la Russie, pourquoi ne pas requérir celle de la France ou l'Italie ? continua Lucius. Ce sont deux pays puissants et fidèles à nos idéaux.

- A propos de la France, coupa le Prince. Marcus Du Maine a-t-il repris le pouvoir ?

- En effet, il est désormais à la tête du Royaume Sorcier Français. Lui aussi vous convoite d'ailleurs.

- Ne suis-je donc qu'un bon parti à marier pour tous les pays Sorcier ? grogna Harry. Rassures moi sur un point, Severus, Cesira Alarino ne cherche pas à m'épouser, elle aussi ?

- Non, mais sa fille, Claudia, oui.

- Salazar protège moi !

- Il fallait s'y attendre, s'amusa son père adoptif. Vous êtes le Prince du Royaume Uni, troisième Seigneur de la première cour d'Europe Sorcière. Il était à prévoir des alliances politiques.

- A vous entendre, on se croirait de nouveau au Moyen Âge. Mettons bien les choses au clair : je n'épouserai certainement pas un quelconque fils à papa sous prétexte que c'est pour le bien du pays. Grindelwald et Voldemort s'y sont refusés et j'en ferai de même.

- Nous en reparlerons d'ici là, conclut Severus. Pour l'heure, concentrons-nous sur la Bulgarie. A quel pays demanderons-nous de l'aide ?

- J'y réfléchirai, soupira Harry. Arrêtons-nous là pour ce soir, ces histoires de mariages m'ont donné la nausée.

Ainsi terminé, les sept Sorciers se levèrent de table, prêts à prendre congé afin de retourner à leurs chambres mais, à l'instant où Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, Severus Rogue lui demanda un entretien en tête à tête. Comprenant que c'était une discussion familiale, le jeune régent congédia son nouveau serviteur et amena son père dans son grand bureau de velours rouge.

- Je t'écoute. De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Sev ?

- De ta décision avec Tom Jedusor.

_- Nous y voilà_, pensa le garçon avec amertume. _Je savais qu'on allait y venir_.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris un tel risque ? Cet homme semble dangereux, le prendre pour Héritier est une folie pure et simple.

- Je sais, mais c'est la meilleure décision, crois moi. Je sais aussi que je joue un jeu dangereux, pourtant je ne regrette rien.

- Qu'est ce qui te rend si confiant ?

- Je l'ignore, avoua le plus jeune. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je me fie toujours à mon instinct, il ne me trompe presque jamais.

- Il n'y aucun moyen de te faire changer d'avis ?

- Non, vraiment aucun.

Un silence long s'installa entre le père et le fils. L'un et l'autre s'affrontaient du regard, prêts à imposer leur avis. Finalement, ce fut le maitre des potions qui capitula le premier.

- Si ton choix est fait, je ne m'y opposerai donc pas. En revanche, je te supplie de ne perdre aucun duel.

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne te décevrai pas.

- Me décevoir est une chose, malgré tes erreurs tu seras toujours mon fils. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas m'obliger à t'enterrer aussi jeune.

Sur ces mots, Severus quitta le bureau, laissant le Prince à ses idées afin de lui permettre de réfléchir au calme.

- Je ne mourrai pas, marmonna Harry. Je t'en fais la promesse, Père, je ne partirai pas avant toi.

* * *

Hermione Granger, non contente d'avoir été achetée pour servir de cadeau le lendemain, était désormais installée dans une chambre rustique et misérable dans le grand manoir des Lestrange. Pendant des heures, la jeune fille avait dû subir d'interminables heures de shopping : les nouvelles robes, les bijoux, les cosmétiques, les friandises et pâtisseries, ainsi que différentes paires de chaussures que la fille avait achetés, lui avait encombré les bras. Elle vivait un véritable enfer. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'allonger, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année entra dans la pièce et lui dit sèchement :

- Je suis Alec Harlan, le serviteur principal de Mademoiselle Elladora. Elle m'a chargé de te dire que, demain matin, tu devras te lever le plus tôt possible afin de te préparer convenablement. Celui qui deviendra ton maître est une personne très importante, tâches donc d'être impeccable. Il ne faut surtout pas faire honte à Mademoiselle.

- Qui est ce ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Qui sera mon nouveau maître ?

- Harry Serpentard, le Prince du Royaume Uni.

Un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de la gorge de la née moldu. Servir le Prince ? Ce sorcier cruel qui réduisait les gens comme elle en esclavage ? Cet assassin allait devenir son maître ? Hors de question ! C'était en partie sa faute si ses parents étaient morts, comment pourrait elle n'envisager de servir ce… monstre.

- Je ne peux pas ! Je refuse !

- Tais-toi, pauvre idiote ! Appartenir à un sorcier aussi haut placé est un grand honneur.

- Un honneur ? Devenir le laquais d'un tyran ?

- Et alors ! siffla le serviteur de mauvaise humeur. D'autre non pas cette chance, certains deviennent des putains ou sont condamnés au pire. Estimes toi heureuse de ne pas en faire partie.

- Peut être qu'être une prostituée vaut mieux que ce soit disant honneur !

- Vraiment ? ricana Alec. Dans ce cas, je vais de suite rapporter à Mademoiselle ta décision.

- Allez y, faites donc rétorqua Hermione avec défi.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as la peau dure sinon… en revanche, je ne pense pas que sa Majesté sera dérangée par ton état demain, oh oui il va adorer.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda t'elle, beaucoup moins sûre d'elle.

- Le Prince Harry est réputé pour sont extrême sévérité avec ses domestiques, ceux qui ne lui obéissent pas sont punis de manière fort cruelle. Maitresse Elladora pratique, elle aussi, ce genre de _méthode_ depuis qu'elle s'est liée d'amitié avec le Prince.

- Quelle méthode ?

- Le fouet, la torture sous toutes ses formes, l'humiliation,… la dernière victime de Maitresse Elladora a dû servir une dizaine d'invités complètement nus pendant toute une soirée. A la fin de la punition, la servante a été abusée. Elle avait un beau corps, ça lui a perdu.

- C'est horrible et barbare ! Comment osent-ils ? Ils… Ils sont…

- Atroces ? Oui, ils le sont bel et bien. Mais ce sont nos maitres à présent. Si on veut survivre, on doit se soumettre à leurs caprices. Je vais te donner un conseil : obéis leur, restes dans l'ombre et sois une gentille fille, tu vivras longtemps.

- Mais… mais je… je ne suis pas une chose, je ne suis pas un objet… cracha t'elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu es comme moi et une centaines d'autre, soupira Alec. Nous ne sommes plus rien. Maintenant, cesses de faire l'enfant et obéis aux ordres. Avec un peu de chance, peut être que le Prince aura pitié de toi. Satisfaits le, tu n'as plus rien à perdre désormais, crois moi.

- Si, rétorqua la fille, ma fierté.

- Elle n'a jamais rien fait d'autre qu'apporter la mort, ça aussi tu devrais la mettre de côté.

- … alors, si nous ne sommes plus rien, malgré ce que nous étions autrefois, que sommes-nous à présent ?

- Des proies condamnées par des bêtes sauvages, des esclaves maltraités par des démons. Et toi, tu es destinée à servir le pire d'entre eux : le diable.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Tom Jedusor dormait toujours, assaillit par un cauchemar qui ne cessait de le tourmenter : il se trouvait dans un château, un château lugubre qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Salazar Serpentard situé en Roumanie. Tout n'y était que ténèbre, mais le silence qui émanait des salles donnait l'impression d'un étonnant repos. Il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Assis sur son large trône d'autrefois, il savourait la solitude et le plaisir de sentir le froid s'installer sur son corps. Tom aimait le froid, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre. Alors qu'il se reposait, il vit s'approcher, au loin, une petite source de lumière… pas une lumière aveuglante mais plutôt celle d'une flammèche… et elle continuait à s'approcher encore. Quand elle fut près de lui, il remarqua que c'était une bougie, tenue sur un chandelier d'argent. La main, qui le portait, était gantée de noir, tout comme le reste du corps, et le visage de cet inconnu était masqué.

- Pourquoi restes tu seul ? demanda la personne.

- Parce que j'aime être ainsi, répondit Tom tranquillement.

- Rester seul est amusant ? Je trouve ça triste. N'aimes tu pas la compagnie ?

- Elle est dérangeante, la solitude est apaisante.

- Moi je ne l'aime pas, j'en souffre. Mon ami a disparu dans cet étrange château, peux tu m'aider à le retrouver, je crois qu'il s'est perdu.

- Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? Qu'y gagnerai-je ?

- Si tu le retrouves, je pourrai alors exaucer ton souhait le plus cher. As-tu un rêve ?

- Oui, je voudrais obtenir la puissance et gouverner en maître absolu.

- Si tu rejoins mon ami et que tu me le ramènes, je t'aiderai à obtenir ce que tu désires.

- Vraiment ? En as-tu seulement le pouvoir ?

- Pour que mon ami me revienne, je suis prêt à tout.

- … Ou as-tu vu ton ami pour la dernière fois ?

- Dans les jardins. On s'y baladait et, quand je me suis retourné, il n'était plus là.

- Peut être est il encore à l'extérieur.

- Non, je sais qu'il est entre ces murs. Les échos du vent me l'ont dit, mon ami a été attiré ici puis s'est fait engloutir. Comme tu es le maître de cet endroit, tu pourras sûrement le trouver plus vite que moi.

- Si tu tiens ta promesse, je te le retrouverai.

- Merci, mais je crains que ce soit une tâche difficile. Le monstre ne te laissera pas faire.

- Quel monstre ? questionna Tom avec curiosité.

- Une étrange créature, elle se balade dans tout le château, son souffle est si chaud qu'on croirait un dragon… mais ce n'en est pas un. C'est une bête détestable et capricieuse, je la déteste.

- Je ne crains pas les monstres.

- Celle-ci pourrait bien te la faire découvrir.

- Je ne…

Le rêveur n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il fut brutalement réveillé par quelque chose de glacial et désagréable. Quand il se redressa, il sentit ses draps, trempés, lui coller la peau et vit Harry Serpentard, un verre en main, et son sourire agacé.

- Il est 8h30, déclara le plus jeune. Tu as donc une heure de retard et j'ai dû préparer mon bain moi-même. La ponctualité n'est décidément pas ton point fort. En punition, tu ne mangeras pas non plus aujourd'hui, ni demain.

- Je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours ! grinça l'ancien Voldemort.

- Cela t'apprendra à obéir. Remercies moi d'avoir eu suffisamment de compassion, je pourrais faire bien pire. Habilles toi, j'ai des invités ce matin.

Puis il sortit, laissant Tom dans une rage qu'il contenait difficilement. Pour se calmer, il repensa à ce curieux rêve et à cet individu masqué. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un songe aussi réaliste, il avait eu vraiment l'impression d'en faire partie. Quand il eut fini de se préparer, il se rendit dans la chambre de son ennemi qui l'attendait.

- Les gens que je reçois ce matin sont très importants pour moi, ce sont des amis proches. Ils ont également un statut assez spécial, tu leur dois donc le même respect qu'à moi. Si tu commets une faute, je les laisserai te punir. Par ailleurs, saches qu'ils n'ont pas un caractère commode, ne tombes pas dans leurs provocations. Sur ce, allons y, ils ne vont pas tarder.

La curiosité de Tom fut piquée face à ce discours, se demandant qui étaient ces fameux amis. Serait ce la Sang de Bourbe et le traitre à son sang ? Comme le Harry Potter de son monde ? Non, c'était peu probable. Ou alors, l'un de ses Mangemorts ?

Arrivé dans le grand hall, des serviteurs étaient positionnés docilement en ligne droite devant la grande porte d'entrée, prêts à agir aux moindres ordres. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis le bruit d'une calèche à l'extérieur se fit entendre. Harry se précipita à sa rencontre, suivi par Tom. Elladora Lestrange en sortit, pour la plus grande joie du Prince.

- Elly, déclara celui-ci, je suis tellement content de te revoir.

- Moi de même, Harry chéri, dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué.

- Dray n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, nous ne sommes pas venus ensemble, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière rencontre ? six mois ?

- Sept mois, rectifia le régent. Cela m'a paru une éternité.

Resté à l'écart, Jedusor examinait la jeune fille, lui trouvant une étrange ressemblance avec Bellatrix, il rejeta pourtant l'idée : la mangemorte n'avait pas l'instinct maternel, sauf celui du meurtre.

- Elly, je voudrais te présenter mon serviteur et mon Héritier, Tom Jedusor. Tommy, voici Elladora Lestrange, la future dirigeante de l'empire commercial d'esclave d'Angleterre et la fille unique de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange.

L'étonnement de Tom fut à son comble. Ainsi Bellatrix, sa plus cruelle et dangereuse mangemorte, avait eut une fille ? Que Merlin, Morgane, et tous les autres grands sorciers les préservent ! A la voir, elle semblait aussi sadique que sa mère, cela se voyait dans son regard. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Potter l'avait mis en garde.

- Voila le fameux assassin, susurra la fille qui le détaillait avec insistance. Plutôt pas mal. Si tu n'en as plus l'usage, Harry chéri, envoie le moi, j'aimerai bien jouer avec lui.

- Le pauvre, ricana le Prince. Ce serait une bien cruelle punition.

- Hum, je ne lui ferai trois fois rien, déclara t'elle d'une voix faussement boudeuse. C'est uniquement pour entendre le cri qu'il pousserait si je le torturais un peu.

- Raison de plus, rigola Harry.

- Cela me fait penser que j'ai un présent pour toi, dit elle en se tournant vers la voiture. Descends saluer ton maître, petite gourde !

Harry et Tom virent descendre la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et touffus et aux yeux marron, les traits tirés de son visage montraient qu'elle n'avait pas dormi correctement pendant plusieurs jours. Tom la reconnut immédiatement : Hermione Granger, l'amie d'Harry Potter… enfin celui de son monde.

- Quand j'ai appris que tu avais tué ta servante, j'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin d'une nouvelle. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- On va bien voir la qualité, répondit Harry.

Le prince s'approcha de la jeune esclave, l'examinant attentivement du regard, la jugeant sans pitié. Quand il eut fini de tourner autour d'elle comme un vautour, il lui ordonna d'une voix sèche :

- Déshabilles-toi.

- Pardon ? demanda la jeune fille complètement abasourdie et affolée.

- Déshabilles-toi, reprit t'il.

- Mais… pourquoi je…

- Vas-tu obéir ! gronda Harry. Je ne te le répéterai pas une troisième fois !

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, se rappelant les paroles d'Alec Harlan la veille au soir, elle s'exécuta, à contrecœur, rouge de honte. Elle ôta ses vêtements ainsi que ses chaussures en si mauvais état. Ne lui restant plus que sa culotte et son soutien gorge, elle baissa les yeux sous les yeux scrutateurs et impitoyables.

- Entièrement. Enlèves tout, je veux te voir nue.

- Non ! Non pas ça !

- Vite ! Dépêches toi, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer.

- S'il vous plait… pitié…tout mais pas ça !

Enervé de voir une autre servante contredire ses ordres, il sortit son poignard et, sans aucune indulgence, trancha de manière directe les derniers morceaux de tissus. Tom ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un vif soulagement de ne pas être à la place de la Sang de bourbe, la honte aurait été insoutenable. La pauvre esclave, quant à elle, était sur le point de pleurer, tant la gêne et l'humiliation la submergeait.

- Hum, c'est une marchandise de bonne qualité, finit par dire Harry. Par contre, elle semble désobéissante. Il va falloir corriger ce défaut au plus vite.

- Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger grogna Elladora, furieuse de voir son cadeau ainsi récalcitrant.

- Non, ne te donnes pas cette peine, je m'en chargerai Elly.

- Comme tu veux.

Au même moment, une autre calèche fit résonner la terre battue du château, marquant l'apparition du dernier invité. Harry ordonna à l'un des majordomes d'amener l'esclave dénudée à un endroit plus adéquat et accueillit avec enthousiaste un Drago Malfoy de fort mauvais humeur.

- Pardonnez mon retard, déclara celui-ci en bougonnant. Mais mon idiote de servante m'a encore fait perdre du temps.

- Ah oui, la fille Lovegood, se rappela Elladora. La folle que tu as amenée lors de ta dernière visite au manoir.

- Celle là même, pesta Drago. Elle va me rendre dingue.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Dray, s'amusa le monarque.

- Oh c'est vrai, bonjour Harry. Je m'excuserais bien de mon inconvenable comportement mais un Malfoy n'a pas à se faire pardonner, dit le garçon d'air supérieur.

- Oui je sais, répondit Harry, souriant, qui était habitué aux manières du blond. Comment vas-tu ?

- A merveille, bien que je sois déçu de ne plus te voir aussi régulièrement qu'autrefois.

- J'aimerai retourner à nos escapades et vous voir plus souvent, mais mon rôle de Prince ne me le permet plus.

- Peu importe, nous trouverons bien un moyen de te faire évader de ta cage dorée, se moqua le fils Malfoy. Mais, dis moi, où se trouve ce fameux Héritier ? Il me tarde de le rencontrer.

- Tu l'as devant les yeux, dit sa cousine.

- Pardon ? Je ne vois pourtant qu'un ramassis de majordome sans valeur.

Tom ressentit une folle envie de remettre cet arrogant aristocrate à sa place. Comment osait-il se montrer supérieur à lui ? Le gosse était bien un Malfoy, aussi prétentieux que le reste de sa lignée.

- Drago, je te présente Tom Jedusor, mon Héritier, informa le Prince.

- Quoi ? Ce… cet homme est ton… ? Oh Merlin tout puissant ! lâcha-t-il d'un air dégouté. Harry, c'est une mauvaise blague, n'est ce pas ? Ce type ne peut pas être le prochain régent du Royaume Uni !

- Et si, pouffa le garçon.

- Mais, comment est ce possible ? Que lui trouves-tu ? Il ne peut décemment pas prétendre au trône !

- Ma décision est prise. Il sera le prochain Seigneur… enfin s'il parvient à me battre dans un duel.

- Et bien arranges toi pour n'en perdre aucun, il est hors de question que ma famille soit gouvernée par _ça._

Salazar, qu'il était tentant d'envoyer un Doloris sur ce gosse. Comparé à Potter, ce morveux était bien pire. Non seulement il n'éprouvait aucun scrupule à le rabaisser mais, en plus, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'Avada Kadavriser ! Tom Jedusor aurait tout donné pour le punir de suite, mais le moindre faux pas donnerait encore un avantage sur son ennemi qui n'attendait que cela. Il devait se contrôler, encaisser chaque insulte, aussi désagréable soit elle, et attendre son heure. Quand le moment viendrait, il montrerait à ce fils de mangemort qu'il lui devait un respect absolu, à lui, descendant du grand Serpentard.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, allons déjeuner. J'ai ordonné à mes cuisiniers de nous préparer ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

- Bonne idée, j'ai une faim épouvantable.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent donc vers le petit salon du Prince, où une montagne de mets succulents les attendaient, faisant grogner un peu plus le ventre de Tom qui n'avait toujours pas l'occasion de se nourrir.

* * *

- Vous en êtes certain ?

- Oui. Le Prince Harry a bel et bien trouvé son Héritier. Un dénommé Tom Jedusor.

- Voila qui est très mauvais pour moi. Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela, c'est trop risqué.

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un immense château, installé dans une salle remplie de marbre et de meubles anciens, un homme aux cheveux longs regardait avec haine la photo de celui qu'il considérait comme un rival.

- Tom Jedusor. Voila un homme qui ne me plait guère. Faites des recherches sur ce sorcier, je veux tout connaître de lui : de sa date de naissance jusqu'à sa marque de vêtement. Je veux tout savoir !

- Il en sera fait selon votre volonté, mon Roi.

L'homme quitta la pièce respectueusement et laissa son maître à ses réflexions.

- Harry, très cher Harry, tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche, mais peu importe. Je te l'ai dit, un jour tu seras à moi…entièrement. Telles sont les exigences de notre contrat.

(à suivre...)

* * *

Rose : merci pour ta review habituelle ^^ la suite arrivera bientôt. j'espere que ce chapitre t'a plut. A bientôt


End file.
